Uraboku - This war of mine
by Katthiea
Summary: This is a story set after the battle with regia and his Duras. It is after the hot spring trip and Yuki is having trouble sleeping even more than usual. Dreaming about past memories that are struggling to come through will yuki get all the answers to the questions he has by the time Regia decides to act again? Basically how I wish the story had gone from this point or similar.
1. Chapter 1

By: Katthiea Uraboku fan fiction Boy x Boy : if you don't like please don't read!

 **This War of Mine**

 **Chapter 1: Always alone**

It's quite and there is nothing but darkness around, Yuki has felt this feeling before and never really seems to leave. It makes Yuki hold his chest tight and cry out in pain but still only darkness, this feeling is so empty, so lonely.

Water cold and icy blue comes flowing round him, before Yuki notices it is already around his waist. " _Ahhhhhh!"_ a sharp female scream comes from nowhere until Yuki sees a silhouette of a young woman in the distance. He stands and runs towards her, trying to call out to get her attention but the more he tries to get towards her the more the water flows. He is swimming as hard as he can, yet he can't see or her anymore, alone again Yuki tries to keep himself above the water and yet his legs are going numb from the cold.

Yuki tries to call for help but no one hears him, not Kanata, not Takashiro or the zweilts, it's like they are all in their own world and not able to see his pain. "Please someone! Anyone! Help me! Why won't you help? Please I don't want to be here alone!" Yuki was screaming out into the darkness hoping it would reply but instead he heard a calm young woman's voice.

 _Well they can't help it if you don't call them properly, and call him by his true name._

"His true name? What do you mean? Ah... That's right he once said about his name."

 _That's right... he trusted us with his name for this reason, so use it._

She was right and he knew it so with every bit of strength he had left he called out to the one who would never betray him, "Luka...!" Yuki sat up in tears in a quick attempt to check his surroundings, by the time he looked up he was already standing there.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Yuki repeated for 50th time that morning, since he called out to Luka in his sleep not only waking him but Sodom as well, "Really I don't know why they keep happening?, I guess I'm at least remembering some of my past, they just don't make sense though" he finished. "You don't have to apologize to me Yuki" Luka said calmly as he stood next to him on the balcony overlooking the back garden where Sodom was playing happily.

Yuki looked over at Luka and smiled as best he could, "Yeah your right, no more apologising, I'll go ask one of the zweilts what it's like for them and if there's anything I can do".

 _I can't keep worrying everyone like this; I even had the doctor ask me if I want sleeping pills. I guess the fact I'm not sleeping shows on my face more than I realized._ Yuki thought to himself like this often recently ever since the battle with Kanata/Regia. He wanted to believe that Kanata was still inside Regia but 1000 years of fighting the same war is a lot of memories for one bond to change.

 _No I don't think I want him to change, even Regia must have had his reasons, he said it's because humans don't deserve to live and that the world should be reset._ _I don't know what made him decide that but surely by meeting me he hesitated, it was like he remembered something forgotten that now he had to challenge._

"Are you okay Yuki?" Luka asked worriedly as they made their way to the dining room for lunch, Luka had noticed him being lost in thought, and was waiting to help if he could.

 _That face he makes... I've only known Luka a little while and yet I know that face it shows he would do anything for me if I asked him right now._

"I'm fine thanks Luka, I just was thinking about Kanata, no Regia-san. I thought maybe if I tried to understand him more, I could help everyone but maybe I'm being too optimistic,I mean Takashiro wouldn't be fighting a war for a thousand years if it was that simple" Yuki finished as he walked up to the dining room door.

"Feel free to ask me anything Yuki and if it is my ability I will help you" Luka said simply, "I have never known Regia well even when he summoned me to this realm". Yuki was surprised to hear this, "Yes he was my Master when I was in the human realm, just like he now summoned Luze; he summoned me to be against you and the Zweilts". Yuki was trying hard to imagine that time where Luka was his enemy and neither had ever known any different, but he couldn't. "I wish there was something I knew, but he did well to make his standing of master clear, I'm sorry Yuki" he said sadly.

"What? No don't apologize! I mean I have no idea what you went through in the past Luka and yet even though it must be painful you're always willing to share it with me. Plus I didn't think you had known him anymore than the zweilts do" Yuki said this quickly so Luka's smile would appear and when it did Yuki knew Luka understood. "C'mon Luka let's go before Toko comes and tracks us down to eat" Yuki said with a slight laugh.

* * *

"Oh that's why you can't sleep, you're memories are trying to come through?" said Lia in the most dramatic way possible. "Uhm, well I was hoping you could tell me, I Know some of you have remembered stuff" Yuki asks "Do you remember Lia?" "Me, yeah I remember quite a lot but you could say it's only from the one life since, all the other lives I have memories for are blurry".

"Sairi remembers best, you'll have to ask him when he comes to pick Lia up" says Toko, who had been listening in on their conversation closely since the start. "I think its best you don't ask him Yuki" Lia says quickly, "Ah, He had a hard time in his past life we all did, but Sairi well he likes to move on, as much as he can anyway" she explains with a smile.

"Oh right, don't worry I won't ask anyone to answer anything they don't want too" Yuki says. _I don't want anyone to feel troubled by me; moreover I haven't asked the most obvious person what I want to know because it might be a bother. Luka would tell me what I want to know but he wouldn't think of his own feelings first._ _Even Toko and Lia have realized since they haven't asked Luka._

Luka currently sitting next to Yuki, sharing a sandwich with Sodom is obviously hearing this conversation but doing his best to stay un-involved unless called out to. "This pasta is great!" deciding to change the topic Yuki speaks a little louder so Toko will go with the flow and she does.

* * *

Having learned from Toko, Lia, Tskumo, Hotsuma and Shunsei that memories come back in dreams but just the amount you remember and how clearly is different, He is hopeful his memories will start becoming clearer soon.

 _I'm still not sure if my memories will help much but I think I'll at least understand why I wished to forget._

Up until his last life Yuki had always had his memories from birth or early childhood and yet he decided in his past life as his final wish he didn't want to remember any of it and no one knows why, though they all have their own theories.

 _I don't believe I wanted to forget, not without good reason and yet Luka seems to think so. Maybe I know myself less than I think I do._

Yuki is outside on the balcony watching the stars and trying to make sense of his own thoughts. With a cold breeze blowing by, Yuki should go inside but he is too lost in thought to even notice, he pulls a blanket over him and looks back at the stars.

 _It's no use, no matter how hard I try to remember I just end up giving myself a headache, maybe I should take the doctor up on his offer if I can't sleep tonight or better yet if I can't remember anything. I just wish I could ask myself why I wished to forget._ Yuki smiled to himself but he was not prepared to get an actual reply.

" _I'd say were being selfish wishing such a thing but were not really."_

Yuki looks up to see himself or rather his past self smiling at him from a few steps away, he doesn't know how he knows it's her but he just does. He also knows he must be dreaming because otherwise he really should go see Doctor Isuzu.

" _Hehehehehe"_ she laughs at Yuki's correct thoughts and looks at him directly, for the first time Yuki looks at her and can see how much alike in looks they are. She looks around his age with long golden blond hair all the way done to the ground and more, she's wearing an old-fashioned but cute looking dress and most of all her eyes she has golden eyes like his.

"What do you mean selfish? Did we wish to forget?" Yuki asks her quickly before she can disappear from his dream, from his memory.

" _No, I wished for something selfish but not that"_ she answered simply, and Yuki new that was true. "What did you wish for?" He asked curiously, he was now standing somehow believing getting closer would give him more answers.

" _That's ... you don't remember? Strange. I wished for something that I knew would help me be at peace but something that would also be there to help in my next life, like I said selfish"_ she had a slight smile on her face but he could remember that feeling, a feeling of wishing for something and then feeling guilty. "Guilty? Why do I feel guilty? You said it was not our memories so we wished for something else?" he asked again.

" _I told you, hehe, it was selfish but nothing our memories won't fix, if it even needs fixing only you can find that out"_ she says simply _. "So you don't remember anything?"_ she walks up to Yuki like royalty and sits in a practiced manor, even Yuki finds it strange to watch. He sits down again and looks at her curious of what she will say next.

" _Then I guess I'll try and help you get them back, since I never wished for it you should be get them back by now, even if there not clear the feelings should come through and that's the most important thing"_ she explains. "Any idea why I can't remember?" Yuki asks her in a worried way. She smiles and says " _Yes actually but only the one and part of me is hoping I'm wrong_ ".

"I don't understand, why?" he asks as calmly as he can. _"It could be that someone has sealed your memories, Takashiro made it possible in our first life with our help to use spells I/we had created. Being the daughter of the last Alga necromancer, he realized we had abilities, he hoped we would be able to use a grimwore to battle Regia but instead we showed him we could create spells specifically, Barrier and protection spells". "We created many of the spells for Takashiro that he has used that are now forbidden but we felt sorry for him and wanted to help the Giou clan, at that point we never thought the battle would last this long"_ she smiles and continues.

" _Let me hold your hand, I'll she if there is a seal"_ she hold out her own hands, "Sure" he says as he takes her hands and waits to see what happens, she closes her eyes and then a few seconds later looks at him.

"So was there one?" he asks. _"Yes and I know who made this one, it was Regia"_ she stands up and walks away, " _I removed it so the next time you wake up know that the next time you sleep you'll remember. You may remember a lot at once too since you should have remembered it all ages ago. I know it's a shock but you forgetting who you are, for Regia was definitely an advantage if only a small one. Be glad you just fought back" she_ explains what she has done and smiles at Yuki.

" _It's weird I never thought I'd be born as a boy but I guess it's fine, I can tell you will look after everyone, even the person who made me feel never alone"_ she said this as a final statement and before Yuki could ask what she meant he was sleeping in his bed, Luka had found him and put him there.

Washing his face in the bathroom, Yuki looked in the mirror and realised he was only a few dreams away from answers. Why had Regia sealed his memories? Was it as his past self said just for a small advantage? What was his last wish really? Would he finally remember what happened with all the zweilts in the past? And could he finally know the relationship he had with Luka back then? .

Only time will tell, and the next chapter :) xx


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories of me

By: Maria Wedgbrow An Uraboku Fanfic with romance, action, supernatural and yaoi/shounen-ai

 **This War of Mine**

 **Chapter 2: Memories of me**

Yuki had been sitting on the end of the bed for a while now, trying to decide if he'd stay awake for one more day, prepare himself for all the memories that according to him may be a lot to handle. Luka was out, most likely having a shower in his own room while he thought Yuki was deep in sleep.

 _I wish I could ask Luka what he thinks, but I just can't. I don't want to cause him anymore pain, not that I know what old pain he could suffer from._

Yuki decided to get back in bed anyway he was cold and even if the memories were difficult to handle, he could use sleeping tablets like the Doctor had suggested. Yuki was looking and the open window when two blue petals landed on the ground, it made him think of Kanata. He had always been there for him, no there for each other and yet he was about to remember the side he had forgotten, Regia who was the giou's enemy.

 _I don't believe I could ever hate him but I am about to remember my first life and why I sided with Takashiro, instead of just leaving or helping no one why did decide to join the war?._

As Yuki asked his question, little did he realise he was about to remember in his dreams.

 _A ball bouncing along the ground, if he picks it up they will run away._

 _A tree burnt by holy fire, said never to bloom again and he stands and looks every night waiting for something new._

 _A purpose?, A friend perhaps? Or maybe just proof of light?_

 _They throw rocks and call him monster, but he says or does nothing in turn._

 _Who is the monster and who is the man? At least he has finally started to see proof of a light._

 _Two friends, one women one man, necromancers and human, the only family he had ever had._

 _It's Regia and Takashiro I see them standing there in front of me, but how can that be? There smiling and talking about things I don't quite understand, but that is okay I'll leave them be, make fun of their secrets for men left alone to talk, what a dangerous idea indeed "_ Ha-ha _"._

 _No, this isn't right. Takashiro would have said if he knew me before the war started right? Or am I thinking too hard, this person whose eyes I see through, I am her, but who am I?_

"Yomi, I know we are talking but we would love for you to join us, or is something wrong?" Takashiro asks simply with a loving smile on his face.

 _So I am Yomi? That's right. I was to Takashiro anyway. Not me but a different life lived and half a soul lost years ago. But you know don't you? You know who I am? Not only that my first life was Yomi but even more so than that?_

 _Regia's cold blue eyes have warmth I have not seen even in Kanata. He holds out his hand and says "_ It's alright Yomiyuki as long as you hide your power you will be safe won't you?".

 _Yes, that should have been the case and yet I can't remember how did the elder Alga find out? Because of that, I had to stay as far away as possible but it didn't work. It all went terribly wrong, even Regia has forgotten the whole truth. What happened truly?, I have to know, I have to remember._

Fire spreads round me like I am made of wood.

 _No I can't die, No!_

Yuki wakes up in a cold sweat.

 _Great now I have more questions and no answers? Why was I seeing things as Yomi and why did Regia call me Yomiyuki? Were my dreams muddled up? Lia said that could happen._

"Another bad dream Yuki?" I hear Luka ask me softly, "Oh, I'm sorry Luka. Did I wake you up?" yet before he could sit up all the way Luka placed his arms around him and pulled him towards his chest. Yuki was surprised but had noticed some strange already, his voice was different, it was her voice his past self voice.

 _I see... I'm still dreaming..._

"You don't need to apologize, I just wish there was something I could do for you but all I can do is this" Yuki felt Luka pull him a little closer and run his fingers through his hair. "I'll always be here for you Yuki. I will not betray you" he said it like he had many times before and yet somehow it felt brand new.

 _It hurts, I wonder why?_ _I'm so comfortable and I feel safe. So why does my chest hurt?_

"Yuki, don't cry" Luka is looking at him directly, barely a few inches apart, Yuki can feel his heart missing a beat or two and yet the tears keep falling.

 _I can feel it that guilty feeling again. I'm feeling guilty because you won't leave me but I will have to leave you, my death will tear us apart or that is what I feared. You told me you would wait forever and you did. You said you would find me and you did, what you must have gone through while you waited for my return, I suppose I will never know._

Wiping the tears from my face, I see a smile on Luka's face "You're tears are beautiful Yuki, the feelings in them are worth more than a thousand words". Luka leaned in and kissed Yuki's tears away and then placed another kiss on his mouth.

 _A familiar feeling, Yes a feeling that makes all words difficult to speak; only three words come to mind for this feeling. I've felt it for Luka since he saved me and swore never to betray me, to never leave me alone, I just didn't know what these feelings were. To think I had felt them before, to have my final wish granted, that I would meet him again, that he would be protected by the Giou clan, I honestly thought Takashiro would not grant it but he did._

Luka looks into Yuki's eyes again, smiles and says "You stopped crying".

"Yes, ha-ha, you made me feel better" Yuki said in his past self's voice, though he now recognised it more as his voice. Yuki decides to say something he knows he has said before.

 _I'll say it, just in-case I'm unable to say it again._

"I love you Luka, always" Yuki hugs Luka back knowing that this dream is one of the few moments he had with Luka in peace, the rest of the memories may be painful but as long as he remembers this surely he will be fine.

* * *

It has been a few nights since Yuki started to remember his past and he was glad that they were coming back clear and quickly. However there were a few he was having trouble with, the first was one's to do with Regia, Takashiro and Yomi or perhaps himself? He didn't really understand why he was seeing things threw her eyes but he had yet to bring up the topic and the best person to ask was obviously not around when he needed him. Takashiro was personally helping the police with some recent deaths, most likely death by duras.

So without Takashiro there, Yuki was trying to figuring out how he could help himself act more comfortable around Luka, obviously not a topic Yuki wanted to bring up lightly.

 _I mean I have to at least have an idea of how to start the conversation but I also have to think of something quick, it won't take Luka long to notice me fidgeting like this._ "Yuki!" shouts Toko as loud as she can next to him; he had not heard a word she had said and even when she shook him lightly he hadn't responded which had made her worry. "Oh I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Yuki asked as happily as he could.

"Gezz, Yuki I get you're thinking about something important if your thinking that hard but don't you think you should talk to someone, Luka would love to help!" the very obvious flinch at Luka's name made Toko aware that Yuki wanted to speak to anyone else other than Luka right now.

"Look it's nothing, I just am trying to piece bits of my memory together that's all" knowing this might change the subject slightly he answered with a fake smile. "That fake smile isn't gonna work on me Yuki, tell me then I promise I won't say anything to Luka, What are you dreaming about that has you all well day dreamy?" sounding like a half threat, Yuki decides it might just be time to give in and who better too, than the girl who wants him to remember the most.

 _I don't know how am I supposed to tell her about those dreams? Ah I'll start with what I've remembered first._

"Well truth is I've remembered quite a lot over the past few nights and most of my memories have been clear" Yuki said frankly surprising Toko slightly. "What?! That's great Yuki-Chan I had no idea! How much have you remembered anything about the Zweilts?" Toko tried to ask as calmly as she could but her excitement got away from her, waking Tskumo up who lay on the sofa next to them. "Opps sorry Tskumo, totally my bad go back to sleep okay?" she said kindly, "yeah thanks Toko" Tskumo replied sleepily and was back to sleep in seconds.

"Sorry I got carried away ha-ha" she said looking back at Yuki. "Ha-ha its fine, at least Tskumo's nap survived" Yuki replied. "To answer your question, quite a bit and I remembered a lot about the Zweilts. My past life was defiantly different from this one, I mean you all said but remembering it really brings it to life ha-ha" Yuki smiles at Toko but her smile fades. "What's the matter Toko?" "Nothing, it's just did you remember anything about Luka and how you met?" she asks cautiously.

 _Of course, Toko and the others must remember me and Luka being a couple, that'd make sense I guess, I just didn't think of what they must be thinking. Toko is obviously worried for me and Luka. I guess I have to tell her now but it's so embarrassing. Those dreams, no memories where Luka and me-no-my past self are well... intimate... how do I even ask?_

"I've remembered bits..." I say slowly, "Uhm but not anything concrete, like I don't know where we first met or anything, just feelings mostly" Yuki worded his reply carefully. "Oh" Toko sounds slightly if not more disappointed by his answer and takes a deep sigh. "Well you remember me and Tskumo?" Yuki replied quickly, "Yep, I understand why you too are so close now being cousins in your previous life, and your first one you were a couple?". Toko goes slightly read and his question, "I know yeah, it's embarrassing and at the same time feels completely normal, because if feels like yesterday ha-ha" Yuki smiles at her.

 _Toko-Chan has always been my best friend, I remember when she had a crush on a boy in the Giou clan but because he wasn't a high enough class they were told they couldn't marry or be together. Luka reminds her of him every day, the way he protects me I mean, The man she loved was always there in the same way._

"What about the other zweilts Yuki? Who do you remember the most about?" Toko asked while sipping her tea. "The most if not you probably, Sairi though there are memories from my last life I haven't remembered yet" Yuki answered. "Oh how interesting" the voice of Sairi replied to his answer. "Sairi-san, when did you get back?" Toko huffed as he walked into her room like it was his own. "Now-now, I came to get Lia and bring Takashiro, the case is easy to solve he isn't needed, me and Lia can solve it" he says answering all predicted questions.

 _His name may have changed for whatever reason; he may not look too much like his last-self either but that ego hasn't changed._

"The way you're looking at me Yuki, it's so full of emotion..."

 _Huh? What the heck?_

Placed lying down on the sofa all of a sudden, Sairi was playing another game but this time on him.

"I can only assume you remember what happened between us... that cold winter night. That's alright though, I told you I'd look after you and I will" Sairi went on.

 _What is he going on about? Cold winter night?!_

Yuki was about t push him off as he was getting closer and closer, almost in place for a kiss but suddenly he disappeared from view. Luka had arrived on the scene, obviously not impressed with Yuki's situation and had throw Sairi practically across the room. "Hey! If you're going to murder him do it in your own room! Not mine, Luka" Toko said loudly, "And don't let him take advantage like that! Yuki-Chan" she finished not as loudly.

"Luka thanks for the help but you didn't need to throw him..." Yuki said sympathetically towards the guy almost dead on the floor, who Tskumo was poking to see life. "And I'm sorry Toko I didn't think he was being so serious?" Yuki said questionably towards the room, "ah, no he was just playing about ha-ha, I'm sure. I mean you know what he is like, especially to the girls" Toko said quickly, while mopping up spilt tea on her table.

"True..." Yuki answered, "I'm gonna go walk with Luka but is he really okay?" "He is fine. don't worry Yuki, you and Luka always walk around the grounds at this time anyway" Tskumo answers, seeming unfazed by the situation.

Yuki quickly calming Luka down with the offer of a walk in the gardens is still pondering why Sairi was winding him up about his memories.

* * *

 _No more hesitating...I know with his help I can do this, I'll just tell him the whole truth._

 _See, I knew he would trust me...He understands, the fear of being alone. He thinks I should rely on Alga but I'm not so sure...there is something wrong with that person._

 _This place...it has become hell on earth and I promised to keep it safe?_

 _Erase it all; turn back the clock... at least that way I can save you, No I will save you Regia! Even if you don't remember...it'll be alright..._

Yuki wakes up in cold sweat once again, checking he is truly awake he looks to see Luka sleeping on the sofa. Yuki goes to the bathroom and washes his face, pondering his day.

 _Sairi and Luka acting weird and dreams about a life I couldn't have lived? I am Yomi, I feel it and yet it's not possible because I am dead, a destroyed soul by Regia himself. What did Regia forget? Did he even forget? I'm confused and there is only one person I can ask who might have the answers, but what will Takashiro say to the possibility of me being Yomi?_

Find out next chapter, See you then :) xx


	3. Chapter 3 - Regia

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

 **This war of Mine**

 **Chapter 3: Regia**

 _No-one really knows much about Regia do they? Just that he hates humans and doesn't believe they deserve to exist. Takashiro said he killed the Elders and members of the Giou clan that night by summoning duras and breaking the barrier so they could get in, he said he killed Yomi and possible did something to the Elder Alga. I've asked everyone aside from Takashiro-san now what they know about Regia and it's mostly Takashiro's opinion or a bad experience with him in a previous life, like Tskumo in this one, he could have died if it weren't for the doctor._

Yuki sits on the garden bench thinking about, the topic that continues to plague his dreams. He currently is only dreaming about things that involve Regia or Yomi.

 _I want to know more of what happened between me and Luka but they seem to be pushed out of the way by these memories and yet they don't come through clear at all._ _It seems I will have to ask Takashiro after all and he is here today I think._

Yuki stands up to go and visit Takashiro's office, when he sees Luka walking towards him. A smile spreads across his face before he can help it, Luka makes him feel better by just being here with him, and unfortunately Yuki doesn't know how to show him, how important he is.

"Heading somewhere?" Luka asks as he approaches where Yuki stands. "Yes, I'm going to see Takashiro, will you come with me Luka?" He asks, knowing that if Luka is there he will be able to ask Takashiro anything. Luka simply nods and as he turns to head to Takashiro's office he asks "Why the visit, is something wrong?" It was rare for Luka to pry but he had been curious since Sairi played Yuki up, what was going on. "Hmmm, truth be told I'm not sure what it is yet, right or wrong but one thing I know is that its real, I can just feel it... Ha-ha does that make sense?" Yuki looks at Luka, "I think so, and Takashiro will help you make more sense of it then?" Yuki nods and smiles in response.

 _At least I hope so._

Sitting on the large sofa in front of Takashiro's desk, Yuki remembers how much responsibility Takashiro must have even right now, 1000 years after the war with Regia began and he still helps the everyday people as it were. Scribbling away at documents here and there, Yuki is beginning to wonder if Takashiro has forgotten he and Luka are there. However an annoyed sigh from Luka quickly, gets his attention.

"Ah I'm sorry Luka was me doing my job boring you? Your welcome to do it in my place and I will watch Yuki in yours?" he said sarcastically, but Luka just tutted.

"I'm sorry, you're so busy. I can come back another time." Yuki went to leave his seat but Takashiro held up a hand, keeping him where he was. Takashiro made his way over to the seat in front of Yuki and smiled as he sat down "So what can I help you with, Yuki?".

 _Straight to the point, that's Takashiro, in that case I'll jump right in too I guess..._

"Well... I've been having dreams of some of my past lives, mostly the second and first I think..." Yuki said glancing at Luka. "Oh is there something you need me to clarify?" Takashiro asked having guessed Yuki's purpose. "Yes, well the thing is, these memories I have are very old and quite unclear still even though I've been dreaming about them a few times..." Yuki paused "Yes that does happen with some memories, remember Yuki your memory is simple spell work not a Duras Healing the cells to keep them solid like mine".

 _So much for jumping in Yuki, get to the point already..._

"Takashiro I'm sorry to ask so bluntly but, did we meet in a life before the war with Regia? Or maybe around that time?" Yuki finally asked but Takashiro looked confused. "I'm not sure what you mean? Your first life was a member of the branch family of the Giou clan that was mostly related to Alga the leader of the Giou clan at the time. The war with Regia had started only a year before you were born but you, by the age of 15-16 you had already found a way to protect us from some of Regia's worse summons, and God's light name came from then. As for a life before that one, I am unaware of one" Takashiro finishes and waits for Yuki to speak.

 _Well that's what most people said about my first life but I know I had another one... I'll have to tell him about my dreams with Regia._

"I've been having dreams with you and Regia in them, most of the time it's you two chatting between yourselves, sometimes there's the head of the Giou clan, Alga. I know it's weird but I at least know the dreams about Regia are real because some of them come through clear" Yuki was interrupted by Takashiro's question "What does he do? Does he ask for something?" sounding a little worried towards the fact that Yuki was having dreams of Regia; Takashiro let his smile slip and was straight to the point even more so now.

"Uhm... He asked me for a pen once?" Yuki said simply answering his question straight forwardly. "He is like an old fashioned Kanata... with long hair; they look the same aside from that really. Oh... I know..." "Yes Yuki" Takashiro waits to see what he has thought of. "He calls me by a name that only my close family should know; it's kept secret because it shows how close to the Giou leader I am or something?" Yuki says quickly.

"Yes that's right... royal branches of the clan were given special names at birth by the leader and then they told those they trusted, I have one and so does Regia. It seems these are memories not simple dreams" Takashiro states.

 _What was the name again? What did Regia call me?_

"Yes, that's it... he called me I think 'Yomiyuki'..." Yuki said doing his best to remember. He looked at Takashiro expecting him to still look confused or worried but now he just looked shocked, pure shock in-fact was obviously the only response Takashiro had.

 _Huh? Why did he freeze up? Is Regia calling me that name a bad thing? But wasn't that my name... surely that help..._

"I'm sorry Yuki but that's just not possible..." Takashiro coughed out eventually when Ibuki, Yuki's aunt asked him if he was alright. "Uhm... why not?" Yuki asked confused and wanting answers had perhaps made Yuki a little impatient. "Yomiyuki was the Alga Birth-name for one Yomi Giou, Do you understand? Yomi passed away the night Regia betrayed the Giou clan, He killed her himself" he stated. "I know but..." to Yuki surprise Takashiro's smile came back "Since Regia is half-human there was always a chance her soul survived but, even if it had done it would have taken years for her to reincarnate and her soul could go anywhere and be anyone. She wouldn't remember what happened and would most likely be living a normal life; I like to hope that is the case".

 _Wow I feel like I've been shut down completely... but he is right, if I was born as Yomi I wouldn't be able to be reborn now unless..._

"Could I, I mean could Yomi have used a Spell to be reborn sooner or something? I mean or maybe left her memories to my soul?" Yuki had no idea what he was saying now but he had to figure something out because he felt like he'd beaten Takashiro up and was leaving with nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

Takashiro smiled and said "I have to admit I don't know where those memories came from and if you remember anything else based on Regia please let me know but for now, I'm afraid your dreams will have to wait Yuki. The Elders want me to perform a ceremony earlier than planned just because it's noisy or something? Anyway my point being I don't think you should worry unless the dreams we know now are somehow memories, become nightmares. Do you understand Yuki?" Yuki nodded his head and smiled at Ibuki as she helps Takashiro into his coat.

 _He is probably right... I've told him what else can I do now? It's not like there is anyone else I can ask. I guess for now I'll have to rely on myself, and take the doctor up on his sleeping pill idea._

" _Regia... I know I asked you before but are you sure about this? If the Elder Miko finds out you know... well"_

"She doesn't like me, I know since when is that different from the rest of the clan?" Regia states simply.

Surrounded quietly by the night sky, the hidden lake near the base of the hills, named the pure hills, Yomi had named the lake the pure waters, which suited its healing properties.

" _I always thought you would hate me"_ Yomi says simply. "Sorry did you say something?" Regia mumbled back not really listening anymore.

 _You have every reason to after all. I mean I could have said something, anything... to let you know you weren't alone... instead I... was scared that even you would be afraid. Maybe that man was right, maybe I spread pain, I should always be alone!_

By this point Regia had long noticed his companion, Yomi was acting weird. Though she had warned him not to touch her if she seemed strange, he did so anyway knowing something bad would happen if not. He had took hold of both her arms, expecting her to resist but she simply looked up at him in surprise, tears streaming down her face. Without thinking Regia did something surprising them both, he hugged her tight to his chest, to the point she could barely breath and he said "I told you Yomiyuki, you don't have to hide from me anymore, so it's fine... don't think you are causing me anything I wouldn't have lived through otherwise".

 _That's right... Regia you always know what to say... even when we were children and I should have been the one helping you... a adult soul in a child human form. If it wasn't necessary to stay alive I probably would have never meet you or Takashiro and yet you say I am helping you, everyone...but I caused this, all of it is my fault..._

Yomi looks up at Regia who has loosened his arms "I know you are worried what Alga and others will think, so I won't tell them but at least if you need to complain, you can now complain to me right?" Regia half asks half orders. Yomi moves so fast and quietly that he questions if what happened actually did or he would if it weren't still for the feeling left on his lips. A quick peck, full of her feelings and to show him how grateful she is "Thank you Regia, I love you" she finishes as Regia kisses her back but much more passionately.

 _Whoa!_

Yuki has not only awoken from a strange dream but also is on the floor, looking up at a very confused Sodom who is flying above him to check what he is up to. "Owwie... My back" Yuki said as he sat up, Luka walked in surprised to see Yuki on the floor he ran over to him in seconds. "Are you alright Yuki, what happened?" "Ha-ha, yeah I'm fine sorry Luka, my last memory was that confusing I went flying ha-ha" Yuki continued to laugh and leaned his head on Luka's shoulder.

 _I don't know what me and Regia were talking about in that dream but what I do know is, I am her I am Yomi. I don't know how or why Regia and Takashiro don't even know... but I'm going to find out and if Takashiro is too busy to help, then..._

Yuki looks up at Luka and smiles but with one look lets Luka know he is about to ask him something important. "Luka can I ask for a favour, it not easy moreover it'll probably be dangerous" "Ask, what is it Yuki?" as far as Luka was concerned it was already a yes.

 _Okay well..._

"I need you to take me to Regia, but I also need the general class that follow him distracted" Yuki spoke seriously and just as he thought Luka didn't even ask why, he trusted Yuki knew what he was doing. "I will ask that girl and the zweilt with the gun to help, they can distract for the longest, I'll also ask the hot-head" This made Yuki laugh, Luka knew their names but still called them by nicknames they hated to annoy them, especially Toko. "If you have to tell them say I'm asking, and make sure they don't tell anyone what we're doing or well it won't happen, Takashiro will be mad at me but I have to do something" Yuki said.

Luka left the room to talk to the zweilts, he thought would best be as General duras chow as he put it, worrying Yuki slightly as he got dressed.

 _I know he'll have no reason to listen to me but maybe if I tell him what I told Takashiro maybe he will know more... or at least want to know more. I'm asking a lot of Luka and the zweilts but if I don't act on my instinct what else do I have right know? I'm going to find out what these dreams are about and if that means asking Regia, so be it!_

Ha-ha so should have action in the next chapter, but lots of Regia so if you like his character chapter 4 will be one for you :) see you next time! 


	4. Chapter 4 - More guilt than questions

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 4: More guilt the questions?**

Working together the Zweilts had not only found Regia but had come up with a plan to surprise the Duras in a way that would make them unable to resist being distracted. The biggest problem was Luze and Luka was completely unfazed, or acted it. Then there was that one other problem, a certain loud mouth as Luka put it.

"I don't get why we can't tell anyone where were going? I mean Regia has been fighting recently, so we tend to rest up right? Why do you want to have a battle now Yuki?" Hotsuma had been asking these types of question since they met up in the garden and though he didn't want to admit it, it was starting to get on his nerves. "I don't want to start a battle but there is something I need to ask Regia about and that does mean I'm asking a lot from you sorry" Yuki said apologetically. "Ah, no problem! Me and Shunsei, have totally got this" Hostuma's mood changes quickly thinking he made Yuki apologize.

Luka finishes reciting his spell and a portal opens to take them to Regia, "Thanks guys and don't forget if you need to turn back do so with charms me and Luka gave you. They will bring you back home" Yuki says looking around at the family he has around him.

 _Okay here goes nothing... here I come Regia!_

* * *

Walking along the purple stoned hallway, Regia relight the candles as he walked up near them. He may be used to the dark but that was no reason to walk in it. Luze was waiting for him with the other Duras within the old thrown room that had once been the king of Duras main domain, now he resided in a completely different part of Infernos. He opened the doors to see Elegy already bickering with Cadenza and Luze leaning against the wall unimpressed.

"Finally! Do you know how long we have been waiting?" Elegy demanded, "Mind your tongue towards Fowler-dono, Elegy" Luze cuts her off, by simply glaring at her.

"Fine but you better have kept me waiting for something good" she says as Regia takes his seat at the top of the table. "You'll be glad to know I have actually, got something you will love to hear personally Elegy" he says while looking at her thoughtfully. "Oh and that is?" now having her curious he decides to be cruel "It seems god light, your rival in love has begun to remember his or her past, it won't be long before he remembers his relationship with the Bloody Zess" She looked at him in disbelief and then jumps around the room in a rage, making Cadenza laugh at Regia's underhand cruelty.

"How do you know God's light is remembering Fowler-dono?" Luze asks curiously uninterested in Elegy's reaction. "It's the way Takashiro is acting, he wants Yuki to stay within doors while he remembers, moreover I placed a seal on god's light's memories, I can tell it is broken it won't be long before he has remembered most things"

He answers, but a furious Elegy interrupts "When did you do that? The seal on god's light?". "His previous life, it was only to have an advantage in this one, who'd have thought I'd grow up, next to God's light though" he answered simply.

"If you could get close enough to make a seal? Kill her instead!" she yelled angrily and Regia just shook his head at her. "Yuki, his power to influence hearts, now that will come in handy" Regia said aloud. "So that is it, you intend to use the boy to influence people somehow?" Cadenza asked "Precisely, which is why if he had been on our side things would have been easier. He would have probably done what I asked of him, if he thought it was for a good cause" Regia answered again. "I see, how naive" said Luze and Regia laughed "Yes very".

That's when they all noticed, the barrier...

* * *

Yuki knew he and Luka wouldn't have much time to hide from the Duras but they literally had no time at all, Luze had arrived in the time it took Yuki to blink and before he knew it Luka was carrying him out of harm's way.

 _Whoa!_

It always surprised Yuki how easy Luka could carry him and still fight off his very angry and resentful twin brother at the same time. By the time they had touched the ground Luze was attacking again but this time Hotsuma and Shunsei stood in his way. Sending flames at him from every direction Luze had no choice but to focus on Hotsuma for a moment, "Don't sneak up on people like that, you freak!" said Hotsuma angrily.

"Technically you're the ones sneaking into our home Zweilt, not that I mind the visit" Shunsei turned to see Elegy standing behind them, "I was starting to get bored, hmm?" Elegy glanced over at Luka and then Yuki; Yuki sensed her rage even without touching her.

 _What? What did I do? I didn't even move..._

"You filthy pig of a human worm, I'll roast you alive!" Elegy was furious and was dead serious, Luka was more than ready for her attack but Toko and Tskumo beat him to the punch. Being as angry as she was, no reasons were needed for Elegy to want to wind and kill Toko in the most brutal way possible, for getting in her way.

 _Oh great...I told myself no regretting but I'm liking this at all. I thought we'd at least know where Kanata, I mean where Regia is by now. Is he hiding? But why?_

Kuroto and Senshiro were both dealing with Cadenza, who did take up a lot of their strength; luckily Lia and Sairi had their back and were keep an eye out for any surprises too. Not knowing where he was Yuki asked someone who obviously did know, "Where is Regia? I know you know so please tell me Luze" for a moment Luze looked confused and the simply said "Naive, I see... he is coming".

A cold chill went up Yuki's back at that moment and he knew Regia was behind him, he looked to see Luka ready to attack Regia to protect Yuki, if needed. However Regia made no such moves he simply looked around and then spoke "Joining later then I assume?" For a moment Yuki had no idea then he realised what Regia was expecting, "No I asked them to come with me, Takashiro doesn't even Know we are here" Yuki explained "I have questions and I think you can answer them, In fact I'm pretty sure you will".

Regia laughed "Oh what makes you so sure, the most dangerous thing you brought with you is well, your guard dog and I have one of them myself" Regia glances at Luze "Not telling Takashiro you were coming here was a silly mistake Yuki, one that will cost the Giou clan the war". Regia is about to attack when Yuki speaks "I'm Yomi, No Yomiyuki".

Regia froze at that name, his eyes had a light in them for just a moment and then it was gone, "Where did you hear that name? Even Takashiro wouldn't tell you that name". "Your right, He was surprised too. He said it was impossible that I couldn't be her but, I remember things which are important but too foggy to make clear, that's why I need you to answer my questions".

 _I told him why I came here now all I can do is hope and wait to see what he decides to do..._

"Why would I help, that won't benefit me besides like your leader said Yomi is dead, you can't, be her" Regia almost sounded sad as he said this but that would make no sense if he killed her.

"You... no that's just it, isn't it? You didn't kill me, did you?" The battles between the zweilts and Duras were getting more intense and Luka hinted it would be time to go soon or Takashiro would have to get involved.

 _It was so long ago, I had forgotten... but you at least always understood my fear._

"You didn't kill me he did..." Regia was in shock not just from Yuki knowing such a fact but talking about it like he was Yomi. That's when Luka decided enough was enough the zweilts couldn't do much more without his help and Yuki couldn't stay in infernos for much longer. He took hold of Yuki and apologized saying they had to go "Ah, Luka!" he opened the seal just as Luze came at them seeing a chance, the Zweilts retreated too at the same time and Regia was left there to ponder Yuki's revelation.

* * *

Yuki had closed his eyes shut, for impact when he saw a blurred vision of Luze heading a blade their way but he felt no pain only Luka's arm around his waist. Yuki assumed they had got back through the portal in time, now that he looked around he saw the beautiful garden of the twilight mansion. Just about to thank Luka for carrying him, he was surprised to watch and feel him go limp, Luka slid to the floor with loud thump. Yuki quickly realized the Blade he had seen had sliced through Luka's upper left shoulder and back.

Blood was everywhere, warm as Luka became cooler to the touch. The Doctor and Tachibana acted so fast when they found them that they were in the doctor's office within minutes. Being a duras the doctor could work on Luka all on his own but, promised to ask Yuki straight away if needed. Everything was happening to fast and Yuki needed to rest but that wouldn't stop him from standing in front of the doctor's door.

 _What had he done now? Asking Luka to take him there without Takashiro's help? Luka is hurt because of me? I knew it...there's something wrong with me..._

 _I never would have been that selfish before these memories started coming back._

Yuki dug his fists into his shirt but let go quickly. That's when the Zweilts came from down the hall, having had their wounds patched up by Ibuki and Tachibana. Toko was the first to call out to Yuki as she reached for his hand, but Yuki stepped away.

"Yuki-Chan?" she said worriedly. "Blood... it's on my hands, you'll get dirty Toko. You just got cleaned up" he said quietly "oh I'm not worried about that, let me look. I'll clean you up Yuki just sit her okay?" He nodded by simple instinct and Toko started cleaning his hands and face of blood and dirt but also to make sure he wasn't hurt. Yuki just kept staring at his hands as the zweilts worriedly spoke about Luka, Takashiro, Regia and Yuki himself obviously.

 _He protected me; He jumped in the way of Luze attacking me... If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have even have gone there._ _I don't even remember why Luka choose to be on my side, against Luze his own brother. I know in the past Luka and I were lovers..._

 _I know for sure now this feeling of utter fear, I've only ever known it once and that was Luka too. That he would leave me in this world all alone..._

 _If that happened I would... No I couldn't... because of the zweilts but I would want to die, just want to disappear._

"Yuki, I could use your help but only if you have the strength. I can call another doctor to help instead if need be..." but Yuki had already rose to his feet and stepped towards the Doctors office. "Alright, as long as everyone else is okay, we are going back to it. Zweilts I hear Takashiro will be here soon, be ready to get a right lecture for Yuki's sake will you. Being told what he did was wrong well is the last thing he needs right now and Takashiro will be too made to see that straight away."

Kuroto spoke up "In other words, get Takashiro to cool off before we let him come back here". "Pretty much, Thanks guys" the Doctor nodded at Toko who wished him good luck for the third time and closed the door.

* * *

A smaller chapter I know but I had to re-write this bit a few times before I decide which I liked best! I'm still not 100% happy with it but that shows I have more to learn. I'm trying my best so please let me know what you think and as always

See you next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Too important

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 5: Too Important**

 _I was expecting it to be bad still, I'd seen the wound myself after all... but it looks somehow worse than before, the smell of blood was is all around the room and other non pleasant chemicals smells... just how bad is he hurt?_

Yuki looked at Luka lying on his stomach, still unconscious, he had IV's and blood bags hanging near and Yuki looked over to the doctor worriedly "What can I do?"

The doctor was already standing on the side closest to Luka's wound and signalled Yuki should g on the other. "The thing is Luka is a General class Opasts Yuki, if it wasn't for his Zess mark he be the strongest off them all probably or near enough, who did it?" the doctor asked "Luze his twin brother" Yuki answered straight away. "A twin huh, that makes sense, it's good he didn't hit you, despite how your feeling Yuki, You'd have died straight away and where would that leave us or Luka for that matter?".

 _I know he's right... Luka wanted to protect me and did so... he can survive this wound, I wouldn't have but... Why does anyone have to get hurt? All of this and I didn't even get any answers I wanted! No... I did, get one... but it just confused me more..._

"The thing is I need you help as God's light, you can heal his wound so that it stops bleeding I'll do the rest, alright? Moreover if get tired Yuki tell me... Luka wouldn't want you pushing yourself and I can keep him stable enough till your ready to heal him more alright?" the doctor was trying to get Yuki to agree to him being not reckless well Luka life hung on the line, Yuki simply nodded and started to heal Luka's wound, which told the doctor all he needed to know, Yuki wasn't going to rest one bit.

 _I'll make the pain go away Luka so just hold on..._

Takashiro was pacing, a rare thing especially for him. Convinced by the Zweilts and Tachibana that Luka need to be treated first before anything else he had gone surprisingly quite making Ibuki worry. "Takashiro-sama would you like some tea?" she asked glancing around the room for support "Oh that sounds lovely, yes please Ibuki!" Toko and a few others of the zweilts got the hint and Takashiro finally sat down and nodded in response.

Sipping tea and nibbling biscuits in silence was awkward all on its own, Toko was fidgeting trying to think of a topic that hard. When Hotsuma finally had enough, "What's taking so damn long? Yuki's been in there ages" "Don't worry Hotsuma the doctor knows what he's doing and he'll keep a watchful eye on Yuki, knowing that Luka is the patient" Shusei said quickly to calm him down.

"I'm not worried!" Hotsuma said embarrassed "Sure you're not" Kuroto responded sarcastically, which made him even less calm. "Oh stop it you two, we are all worried its why were sitting here waiting to hear something but news flash, people don't get better without some time Hotsuma, even Duras" said Lia a little mad at their immaturity. "The wound was quite deep; do you think he is okay Lia?" Toko found Luka and Yuki in the garden where the portal had dropped them first, so she was shocked to see Luka so hurt as well.

"He'll be fine, that wouldn't stop Luka after all, and he has Yuki to look after" Shusei says in response "Well put Shusei, at least one of the males has some maturity around here" Lia says as she pours more tea in her cup. Takashiro was no longer listening to the bickering and was looking at his own cup of tea in his hands, he knew Yuki would have to stop healing Luka soon or he'd collapse, the question was would he be smart about it or reckless and keep healing him till he collapses.

"I can hear Yuki's thoughts, I think their done, he seems relieved" Tskumo looks at Takashiro as he says this and the Zweilts stop their bickering. Takashiro stands up and heads towards Doctor Isuzu's office.

 _Finally I'm so glad!_

Holding the hand of a now conscious Luka, part of him doesn't believe it to be real. Only until a few moments ago he had barely improved and then the wound closed up so quick it surprised the doctor a little. Still a little out of it Luka's first question was 'where is Yuki?' which admittedly made Yuki laugh. Luka smiled when he saw him and said "I'm glad you're not hurt" this made Yuki want, to tell him off but he couldn't. If he had been in Luka's place he would have protected him too.

"Seriously that was a little reckless Luka, you had me worried there" "I'm sorry Yuki I acted on instinct" he reached a hand up to Yuki's check and whipped away a tear that Yuki hadn't even noticed. The doctor was still standing right next to them but Yuki was lost in relief and Luka simply didn't care, he was being to wonder if he should leave them alone when a knock at the door made the all look over. Takashiro walked in, making Yuki quickly wonder if he should apologise or just run and hide.

"I'm glad to see, you're alive. I hope you didn't use too much of your power Yuki?" perhaps knowing Luka would worry over being healed by Yuki, Takashiro had be awfully mean in stating it straightforwardly. For once Yuki felt a little upset at Takashiro.

 _Why? I know he is mad at me but don't make Luka worry, just because of that!_

"Yuki you shouldn't have, I would have been fine after a while" Luka said towards him worriedly, "You didn't see your wound Luka" replied the doctor trying to help Yuki a little "Your brother didn't hold back, you would have been asleep for months even with my help. There's no way Yuki was going to help you knowing that right?" Luka didn't reply but his face said he understood, he knew Yuki better than anyone after all.

"You didn't have to state that so straightforwardly, Takashiro-san. I know you're probably very mad at me and with good reason but that don't mean you should be able to take it out on anyone, other than me." Yuki's defensive response surprised even Luka and Takashiro asked "Can we talk in the hall Yuki, Luka should rest" Yuki nodded and smiled at a worried looking Luka before he left.

"Do you understand why I'm made Yuki?" Takashiro asked him. "That's because I asked the Zweilts and Luka to take me to Regia without your permission" Yuki stated believing in his answer but Takashiro shook his head. "There is that but that's not why I'm mad" he said quickly "I'm mad because you didn't rely on me, you can make decisions on your own Yuki, you proved that today but relying on people is different. You asked the Zweilts is there a reason you didn't ask me, other than you thought you might trouble me?"

 _No... I had another reason, but you won't like it..._

"I... thought if you came with me you'd want to talk with me and Regia too but let's face it the second you see each other you fight! And I had to talk to him about my memories" Yuki said honestly but Takashiro looked stressed and a little impatient, "So that was why you went? Because you think you are somehow Yomi reborn?"

Yuki nodded and Takashiro spoke slower "Yuki it's not possible, I told you. I mean the chance that her soul survived was slim to begin with but if it did the chances of it being re-born as you? Do you understand how insane those odds are?" Yes, he understood.

 _Regia he said she was dead also, but I know different_... _because I remember..._

"He said she died too... not Killed...died" Yuki spoke.

 _I was there that night... waiting for Regia... but by the time he was there it was too late_

"He didn't murder me, I killed myself... I had too" Yuki finished.

The Zweilts who had followed but were waiting down the hallway a little were shocked to hear what Yuki had just said but none of them had a reaction like Takashiro. Yuki was expecting shock, anger maybe even sadness from frustration but Takashiro did something he had never done, at least to Yuki before; he yelled "Enough! Yomi died Yuki! Regia...He is trying to trick you somehow... I need to figure out how"

Takashiro was mumbling his thoughts very loudly, and the Zweilts could only look at him in worry, they knew nothing they said would help. Yuki still taken aback by Takashiro's shouting was watching Takashiro mumble about Regia in thought angrily. Yuki thought he might be angry with him but to jump to the conclusion that Regia was definitely up to something, was that normal?

 _I know a thousand years of fighting is a long time... Me telling him that I did not die by Regia's hand, but by my own must have shocked him... I just wish he would believe me for a moment but its like Yomi soul still existing is scary to him somehow?_

"What are you scared of Takashiro? Is Yomi, my soul existing a bad thing? I don't understand" Yuki asked outright and Takashiro stepped towards him to respond. "You're wrong I'm not scared, not of Yomi..." "However you're scared of me, because I'm a new life of hers. You are afraid of what Yomi, of what I will think of you, aren't you?" Yuki asked.

At this point Takashiro went numb, he didn't move a muscle and the worried the Zweilts even more. Yuki was looking him right in the eyes, he knew he had to be honest with Takashiro is he was to believe in him.

 _Takashiro was always someone I saw as pure, a pure human, though not perfect, a great example of a human man trying to make the world a safer and better place for everyone. He cared for his family and friends...looked after Regia like a brother. Takashiro was like a brother to me, just like in this life... but to him I was more than a sister, a friend... I was someone he loved...He knew I didn't feel the same so he said nothing even though the Elders wanted him to propose marriage. He left...and when he returned all that had once been important to him was destroyed, by no other than the one he thought to be his best friend._

"You are asking me if I am mad at you. If I am disappointed?" Yuki spoke out loud. "No... I'm upset at the situation, I'm mad at myself but you... you simply did what you thought was right. Who am I to say no to that?" Yuki leaned his head onto Takashiro's shoulder and spoke again. "I killed myself because Elder Alga he went out of control. He broke the barrier and he attacked Regia. He was dying so I gave him my strength and Regia sealed him away in the infernos with the Opasts he had summoned. It was too much, I was already weak and for that Regia had been looking after the barrier more than me, but giving him my strength was the final straw, I died but not before seeing the Elders accuse him of everything. The wanted an excuse to blame him and they found one."

Yuki stopped talking, he didn't want to talk anymore it hurt and even if Regia hadn't killed him, he still killed the Giou clan members, Alga and even other Elders, because from that moment on humans didn't deserve to live as far as he was concerned, but he alone didn't have the right to make that judgement.

 _I wish we could all just sit and talk like we used too..._

 _But now...I either fight this battle to the end, or hope a thousand years of hatred can be healed, so that maybe Regia will end the battle himself._

Takashiro finally spoke "You're really her?" "Yes" Yuki answered simply he didn't have the energy to prove it to him anymore than he had done already. Takashiro placed his arms around Yuki, protectively and a little harder than usual; perhaps checking that Yuki was real. Yuki didn't mind he let himself and Takashiro have this moment, it was well over due. Takashiro wasn't crying but he looked like he was about to, the zweilts were watching feeling his and Yuki's pain but were also glad that Takashiro was having this moment.

Just then Yuki went limp in Takashiro's arms, "Yuki?!" It shocked him, and everyone around. Luka came running out the doctor's office despite the doctor trying to make him rest. Yuki had collapsed from simple exhaustion.

See you next Chapter :) if you like please let me know what you think 


	6. Chapter 6- More dreams of a past lost in

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 6: More dreams of a past lost in time**

 _I can feel it... a little...heartbeat...ha-ha..._

 _To think such a thing could feel so, uplifting..._

 _I think I understand know...Why my mother, choose to die in order for me to live._

 _Many said her choice was foolish, but I think not. I'm glad to be alive..._

 _And yet after all these years I never thought I would be, suppose this is his doing as well._

Yuki looked to man standing not far away with a group of young men, training to become guardsmen so that they can protect their land and families from the darkness of the world. He being the oldest trained them well, and was an excellent swordsman. Noticing Yuki's eyes he turned to look her way, and decided to call a break for his men.

He walked up the little bit of land and sat beside his wife of two years, "Are you alright? Why are sitting here?" she giggled know his concern was for her but also their unborn child.

" _I told you I am fine good sir, you would be the first to know if not...besides I like sitting under this tree it reminds me of my home"_ she explained and smiled at her. "If only I could help you go back and visit somehow, I know how much you miss your brothers" Yuki faulted at his words, he wasn't wrong but now if she went back she would probably be seen as a failure.

She glanced over; to the man she had called Ren, her husband to see his beautiful silver eyes smiling at her.

 _Those eyes, like stars, like they understand even what you do not... Their Luka's eyes... but not...just like she is me and yet not me...this man is Luka and yet somehow different..._

 _Time, changes many things but one thing it struggles to change is a soul..._

 _Who would have thought even before Takashiro...even before Regia_

 _We met in a past I had long forgotten, you the human, me the beast... destiny?_

 _I wonder..._

 _If only that moment could have lasted longer, to be with you always..._

 _Even as a boy, we don't feel any different...do we?_

* * *

Yuki woke up next to Luka who despite trying his best had practically fallen asleep on his bed. Yuki didn't mind so with Sodom's help he guided him onto it, laying him flat. Yuki was surprised that Luka didn't wake up even though he moved him.

 _He must have brought me up here after I collapsed, with Takashiro's help maybe?_

 _He is so worn out and yet I'm still relying on him... That man, Ren was it? He was Luka in another life...a human one...and I was he wife? But I wasn't human like him, I was different...I could feel everything...hear everything, see everything... what type of soul can do all that? I don't remember what I was; just that I was me and that my kind had left the earth...They had gone home._

Yuki sighed and laid back down now next to Luka, he glanced over at him.

 _These memories, I don't think Luka would have answers even if I asked...There from too long ago. But I do want to know what I was in that lifetime; ha-ha seems I was a mother-to-be. To think that is what's shocking me the most right now ha-ha...There's still lots to remember from this life I just dreamt of...to the one with Regia and Takashiro...to the ones with the zweilts and Luka in my previous life._

 _It scares me a little just like my past-self said it would...but the pain...my own pain I can take. It's the pain of the others that is beginning to creep in. This happened in my past life, I never told you Luka but I was remembering things...dark things...and I wanted to keep the emotions that came with them locked inside, because if I didn't you would have to take on the pain too. No you would insist on doing so._

Yuki reached over and placed a hand onto Luka's cheek, he was warm to the touch which made Yuki realise he was cold. He didn't move though he was watching Luka take deep breaths in and out, as he thought

 _Yes just like this...If it could last for even a moment longer... I would do anything... and seems even after all this time...You feel the same...but perhaps me being a boy...has made you think or feel differently, I don't know...but you surely would have said something to me if you wanted me to know right?_

Yuki stroked Luka cheek lovingly, running his fingers through Luka's hair.

 _That's okay...I understand...I never thought I'd be a boy either ha-ha...I'll stay quiet for you...I might be wrong and I should say something now...but I'll have time to think about everything that's happening and you can decide, if you want to stay... and as what... my friend, my partner, my family, my lover... as long as it's your choice Luka... that's all that matters._

Yuki decided to say out loud, for what could be the last time if Luka no longer felt the same way as him, "Good night Luka, I love you".

Yuki feel asleep moments after feeling comfortable and safe, knowing Luka was lying beside him. However little did he realize that at that moment Luka had woken up and heard his declaration of love, a moment of pure disbelief was plastered on Luka's face as Yuki slept beside him...

* * *

 _Luka sure is acting weird... I mean he is normal I guess? He is not ill, or hurt still...in fact his wound healed faster than me...I'm okay but shaky on my feet, which has Luka one foot closer than usual. I don't mind but it's made me notice, He keeps a distance usually...which sort of hurts if I'm honest...me being a boy real does bother him huh? Well can't change that now..._

Walking down the hallway to the dining room for breakfast before school, since Yuki insists on not missing the first day, Yuki is trying he's best to figure out what Luka is thinking. For someone who is used to others emotions he expect if concentrated it be easy but the harder he tries the further Luka's emotions seem.

 _It couldn't be he knows I'm trying so he is covering them up right? Nah that's crazy Ha-ha..._

Luka looks over at Yuki as they walk feeling his intense stares and concentration. He tries to stop himself but a small smile and a laugh come out of his mouth and Yuki jumps out of his skin. "Luka, Uhm I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, it's just my power I was trying to use it on command but nothing..." Yuki mad half of an excuse for his curiosity. "It's working; I'm just use to your power so I'm more immune, or can make myself more resistant to it if I want. Try the zweilts or someone at school, you'll see it works with them" Luka explains why it isn't working and Yuki gets lost in thought again.

 _Doesn't that mean you didn't want me to see what you were feeling? That's fine but you could just say it..._

Yuki had this feeling in his chest all threw breakfast with the Zweilts and only ate because he knew they'd notice he was acting weird if he didn't. However, it made him feel sick and if wasn't for the cooks feeling's Tomo he probably would have stayed home. Waiting outside to walk to school Luka had long since noticed Yuki had gone paler and was about to bring up the topic when Sairi appeared.

"I can give you a lift Yuki" Sairi said "Oh nah I'm Huh?" quickly stepping into Yuki's personal space, Yuki thought by instinct to slap him again but resisted the urge. "I know you want to go to school but you don't look well you should at least get taken and picked up today" Yuki knew Sairi was right but didn't want to admit he had hid feeling sick in front of the other zweilts and Luka. "I'm fine, frankly I feel like a walk ha-ha I just ate too much" the others bought this but Luka and Sairi knew different.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you eat less than usual this morning" Sairi said loudly as to make sure all the zweilts could hear their conversation. "Really? Oh Yuki if you weren't better you should have said so" Toko who was near said this to him and Lia came over and agreed. "I think you should stay home Yuki, you aren't sleeping well because of your dreams right? Maybe see the doctor again?" Yuki knew this was coming and though he appreciated them caring he really wanted to go to school, he wanted a normal day, or close to one as he could get and also he wanted a break from thinking about Luka. With him there it's not like he could help thinking and remembering things now even in the day.

"No seriously, I'm fine. Sairi is overreacting" directing this at Sairi hoping it would make him back off a little, was a foolish hope. Yuki had just challenged Sairi in his most favourite game ever, 'Prove Yuki Wrong game'. Having learnt his lesson in his past self's life, hiding something from Sairi was a bad idea, he remember this fact as the most cheekiest smile spread across Sairi's face.

 _Oh no...now I've done it...forget school, I'll be lucky if I ever see daylight again!_

"I'm not overreacting Yuki, I just want to make sure you are okay..."

"And as I said I'm fine but thank you for asking, Sairi" practically feeling the electricity, Toko wondered if she should step in but Lia simple shook her head "Here we go again, it's been a while"

"Look I said I'm fine" Sairi looms over Yuki a little more, so he steps back. "I think you're saying it so we don't worry and now to prove me wrong even though I'm not" Yuki is getting irritated and he remembers this feeling well. He often felt it when he or others were rude to Luka especially when they all thought he couldn't hear, that was in the previous life, so many times Sairi would Pick on Yuki, that he grow up used too it was the cruelty towards anyone who didn't agree with him that used to make Yuki really mad and yet Yuki could never hate him.

"I'm not!" "Yes, you are!" "No I'm not!" Yuki insisted and Luka was about to interrupt when he saw Takashiro making he was up to them. "Alright Yuki, let's see shall we!" Sairi said this with his patience gone and a small smile. He stepped so close Yuki knew what he was going to do straight away, the power of Sairi's all Seeing Eye would make Yuki admit or do anything that he wanted as long as it was based on True emotions of Yuki.

 _Oh Crap!_

Yuki tried to get out of Sairi's gaze but it was too late, all Sari had to do was command him to tell the truth and it was over. Standing in a haze he tried to move but he also knew how pointless that was having gone through this before, he hated that experience, a horrible memory.

He could hear the Zweilts telling him to stop and him asking "Tell the Tru..." Sairi didn't finish though, because Luka was fuming. Not thinking that Sairi would ever go this far again he had been just watching knowing Yuki could handle himself. However Sairi had gone over the top and used his power on Yuki, Luka charged at him and sent him flying across the front garden. If Lia hadn't acted then and quickly caught her partner he probably would have had more than a bruised stomach, Moreover Lia wasn't sure who she wanted to tell off first Luka or Sairi.

Yuki fell into Luka's arms still in that horrible hazy and looked over to Lia and Sairi. Lia was about to ask him what he was thinking kicking him so hard but, she re-thought that idea when she saw how angry Luka really was. "If he, If you ever come near Yuki like that again, I don't care what any of you think, Sairi I will kill you!" Still furious Luka picked up Yuki and carried him back into the mansion, despite Takashiro asking him to wait.

"Oh dear Sairi, the guard dog had been so tame until now why do you have to rile him up like that?" Takashiro asked looking at him as he tried to get up and failed. "Its fun" Sairi answered with a bloody smile, "Oh even if that means you have to hurt your protector to, have some fun?" Takashiro asked wiping the smile off Sairi's face. "Seriously what were you thinking? What's winding Yuki up going to achieve? He is already not feeling well you said it yourself moron" Toko clearly was not happy with him and only calmed down because Tskumo walked her off to school.

"You two come with me, as for the rest of you good luck with school. Don't worry about Yuki and Sairi well sort it out" Takashiro rushed them off "Yuki yes, Sairi no and you call me an idiot!" Sairi shouted as he and Shunsei walked with Kuroto to school, Senshiro had already left for University.

* * *

Yuki woke up as Luka was carrying him into his bedroom, Luka's room being nearer he had probably decided to let him rest here. "Ah, No it's okay I'm awake now Luka, I can go to school" Yuki fidgeted as Luka placed him down onto the bed "No...You need to rest" Luka hung over him keeping him from moving. "Uhm...is something wrong?" Yuki asked Luka hoping he didn't ask about why he felt ill.

Luka looked up at Yuki and his heart skipped a beat, his face said he was annoyed but his eyes said they were hurt. "What is it? Are you made at me?" Yuki asked Luka worriedly but understood why. "Yuki, I don't think you have any idea how important you are to me"

 _Huh? That's..._

"That Zweilt, as long as there is a faint truth to the emotion he is searching for he can get you to do whatever he wants. In the past he used it on you and... he made you say things, you would have never have said otherwise."

 _That's right I remember...a little... he asked me a question and I answered truthfully. The answer hurt both him and Luka but more than that he asked me to do something I didn't want to do. What was it...?_

"He loved you in your past lives, in the previous one he proposed but you returned the ring, you loved another. He wanted to know if you had ever really loved him, you had but not as a lover more like a partner, a zweilt bond perhaps I don't really know myself. He tried to make you see that you would be happier with him; he tried to make you love him romantically. For a while it looked like it had worked too but whenever the one you loved came near you would get confused and eventually you broke threw his command, you were furious" Luka explained to Yuki what he had been wondering about for a while now.

"That man when he gets near you, even though he promised he wouldn't do it again, he makes me angry...but I know just like Regia he is important. I can't just kill them that's not who I want to be anymore anyway." Luka is so angry that he is almost shaking; Yuki reaches out and places arms around Luka without really thinking. It shocks Luka at first but he tries to calm down because of it, "Thank you for telling me that Luka, a few things make more sense now you know. Also I know what Sairi did back then and just now, it felt intrusive, I hated it. That's probably how people who my god's light work's on feel, I don't will it like Sairi did, usually it happens on its own but still me and Sairi were being selfish this time."

Luka looks up at Yuki to see him smiling embarrassed "He was right I wasn't feeling 100% and I kept on insisting because I didn't want anyone to worry, especially you. I mean it was just the after taste of breakfast I think, I feel better now" Yuki was thinking about asking what to Sairi after but still being a little annoyed at him decided that he Sairi no longer deserved to be in their conversation.

"I'm sorry Luka I should have told you at least, so you don't have to worry like this next time, but let's not talk about Sairi anymore today ha-ha I'm still a little mad" Yuki said scratching his head in embarrassment.

 _Huh?_

It took a few seconds for Yuki to process what had just happened but he could still feel Luka's warmth on his own lips. Luka had pushed him down gently onto the bed and kissed him sweetly it made Yuki lose track of time. "I will always worry for you Yuki, you are to important, even now I will not betray you" Luka said these words with passion in his eyes as he had done many times before but somehow right now Yuki felt it more than he ever had.

 _He kissed me, but I thought... now I'm even more confused but... I want more_

It was like a dam had been opened _;_ Luka was resisting with all his might but still couldn't move away from Yuki yet. He got himself to move though, since Yuki looked surprised he was about to apologise so Yuki didn't hate him when Yuki's arms wrapped themselves around Luka's neck, Yuki lifted his head and kissed Luka gently and then when he was more confident he pulled Luka into it. Luka was surprised to say the least but if Yuki wanted to kiss him he wasn't going to say no, in fact the feeling was welcomed. Kissing Yuki again he never knew if he would get that chance, if fact he had thought he had given up on such a thing.

"Mhmm..."Yuki respond well to Luka when he made the marathon of kissing deeper and, Yuki wasn't about to ask him to stop.

 _Oh wow only last night I thought he wouldn't treat me like this ever again and yet...I'm being greedy but I really don't want him to stop...I want more..._

Yuki was simply following his instinct and placed himself closer to Luka. Luka placed himself on top of Yuki in response and Yuki placed his hips closer to him. Realising that Yuki wasn't holding back, Luka decide to follow his pace. He first undid his tie and threw it to the ground, still showering Yuki with Kisses, he unbuttoned Yuki's school shirt and rubbed his hand along Yuki's stomach.

"Ahh..." Yuki was still responding to every touch and both of them could tell.

 _Gezz at this rate...Shouldn't I say something first, but I don't want him to stop..._

Will Yuki end up as Luka's Prey? ;) Ha-ha we'll have to find out in the next chapter, sorry but not enough room! Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think x


	7. Chapter 7 - You and me forever

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 7: You and Me Forever**

"Ahn...mhmmm..." without even realise it the two were already past the point of no return, Luka's top half was now naked as well Yuki who was left only with his underwear. The two had both not said a word more than each other's names, both fearing the other would ask them to stop. Yuki was being much more direct about what he wanted than Luka ever remember but this didn't bother him in fact he liked it.

However he knew he had to ask Yuki one question at least, Yuki had been enjoying Luka toying with his nipples and kissing him to the point he could barely breath up until this point when Luka stopped and looked him in the eye "Yuki, are you sure?". Yuki knew what he was asking "Yes please I want you" Luka looked a little shocked by his forward answer but smiled and kissed him deep but quickly.

"Mhhmmmm..." Yuki couldn't hide his pleasure even if he wanted too, and the fact that Luka wanted to made he even more ecstatic. "Yuki, I'm sorry I have to ask this too but will I be your first in this life?" This surprise Yuki a little but he knew why Luka was asking, he wanted to treat him carefully if that was the case, which it was. "Yes Luka you will be" Yuki said this a little embarrassed but with a smile, Luka return the smile and what he did next make Yuki's back arch in pleasure.

He placed passionate kisses and long ones all over Yuki's torso, on his hips, on his legs all the way down to his thighs. Luka pulled off Yuki's underwear exposing him completely; Yuki went a brighter shade of red and placed his hands over his face. "Don't do that Yuki, I want to see" "But..." Yuki said torn between his embarrassment and Luka's small request. "How can I kiss you if you don't move them?" Luka was right of course and he wanted Luka to kiss him but before he moved them he heard Luka laugh.

"Fine then, I'm guessing you want me to kiss somewhere else, right?" Yuki moved his hands at the moment Luka moved in between his legs and took Yuki into his mouth. Starting at the tip and working his way down, Yuki arched his back in pleasure at the way Luka sucked him gently at first but then a little harder and deeper. "Oh Luka!" Yuki grabbed onto Luka's hair with one hair and the bed sheets with the other, he was now lost in the pleasure getting nearer and nearer to climax the faster Luka began to suck.

"L-Luka...I'm going too...Ahh..."Yuki came at that moment and he fell flat onto Luka's bed, Luka leaning over Yuki was licking his lips and was more than enjoy the sounds and expressions Yuki was making. He stood up for a moment and undid he belt and pull his off to the floor. Yuki could now see a fully exposed Luka and was somehow even more embarrassed than before; Luka noticed and smiled taking Yuki's lips once more.

 _Salty...Gezz Luka..._

Luka reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube in draw, he then spoke with a smile "Yuki this might hurt but I'll try and be gentle. Let me know if it hurts okay?" "Don't worry I will"

Luka used the lube and began to thrust with one finger at a time, it was tight inside Yuki he could tell but Yuki wasn't in much pain at all. Luka speak time spreading Yuki gently, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. Yuki was making so much noise he felt he had to stop himself but Luka had look the door so no-one was going to be just walking in on them.

"I want to hear you" Luka said it and there was no way Yuki could turn down the request, "Ahhhhnnnn...ah...ah...mhhhmm" Luka was get bigger by every moan from Yuki and he was just about ready himself.

"Please...L-Lu-Luka...I want you" Yuki asked him desperately "If ask like that Yuki I'll have trouble holding back" he said smiling as he moved himself into position. Yuki held onto Luka's arms as he is deeply kissed again, gazing into Luka's silver eyes that's when he thrusts into Yuki for the first time. Yuki could tell Luka was being careful because he moved gently into him.

 _It hurts!_

"It's alright Yuki, relax I won't move till your ready" he whispered sweet comforts into Yuki's ear and it take long for him to relax or for Luka to move to the hilt. Luka moved slowly inside Yuki at first getting him used to the feeling, then thrusting in and out gently search for that sweet spot, and it didn't take long for him to find it. He knew he had found it not only because of the sound Yuki made but because Yuki became tighter around him. "I'm going to move more now Yuki" He nodded in response; he was too lost in the pleasure to open his mouth.

Luka began thrusting in and out, again and again, faster and deeper, over and over and every time Yuki made a sound that was heaven to Luka's ears. Too know he was satisfying Yuki this much was making him lose control. He pulled Yuki up on top of him so he could see him more; Yuki went redder if it was even possible in this position. "It's alright Yuki just do what feels good" with Luka guiding him Yuki began thrusting too.

 _It's so good... I don't think I can..._

Luka could sense how close Yuki was and so was he "Luka...L-Lu-ka..." after all there was just no way he wasn't going to with Yuki looking at him and saying his name like that. He grabbed onto Yuki and began rubbing in the same rhythm as their thrusts, it surprised Yuki "Ahhhhnnnn...Luka!" he was only moments away from Cumming "Yes...me too Yuki!"

They both came at the same time and Luka gently flopped on top of Yuki, they lay there breathing hard for a minute and then Yuki giggled.

Luka looked at him "What is it Yuki?" "Ha-ha...nothing I just...I love You Luka" for moment he looked surprised still but then he smiled also "I love you Yuki, I will not betray you" Luka replied and then kissed Yuki passionately.

 _He loves me...he feels the same as me...the same as before, I don't remember the last time I was this happy. In this life me and Luka can be together without, half the problems we had before, the zweilts all except Luka now...Takashiro knows he will protect me no matter what...the only problem left is the war...Regia and the Duras..._

"What are you thinking of Yuki? You're making weird faces" Luka said while placing a blanket over them both and holding Yuki from the side. "Huh? I am...I'm happy so I started to think about this last time I was this happy, it was when we were together before, I remember quite a bit of that life by the way" Yuki said quickly. "I see, are you glad you remembered?" Luka asked, "What? Of course...I mean I'm sure I haven't remembered everything from that life yet but, I never wanted to forget anything..."

This confused Luka "I thought you wanted to forget..." "Why's that?" Yuki asked curiously. "I thought you wanted a fresh start that you wanted to live a normal life as possible, forget as much pain as you possibly could and I thought because you were born as a boy you wanted to show me you didn't want to have the same relationship as before" this shocked Yuki a little.

"You don't still think s know do you?" he asked worried slightly, but Luka smiled at him "No, after what we just did I think you proved me wrong there" he ran his fingers through Yuki's hair but he was surprised to see Yuki looking at him strange. "Did I say something strange?" Luka asked Yuki "When I remembered I thought the reason you hadn't said anything was because you didn't want to be lovers anymore, as I was a boy now. I guess I'm shocked that was the reason that's all...I couldn't even imagine life without you now Luka, which I know sounds silly"

 _He is so going to think I'm being girly or something...as long as he is with me now that's all that matters to me..._

Luka Kisses Yuki on the forehead and then on the lips, "We were lovers then and I want us to be lovers now Yuki, do you want the same?" Yuki didn't even need to think, he kissed Luka back and replied "Yes I love you Luka".

* * *

In a dark but lit corner of the room, Regia was resting and drinking a glass of his favourite wine, which Luze had been kind enough to send one of his familiars to get. He was going through old work journals and spells, trying to understand how this could happen, how Yomi could have survived, let alone been reborn as God's light.

 _I mean what are the chances...1 in 7 billion if not more...no I'm sure she was... she ended it herself...her own life. Giving me her life like that was foolish... But I suppose less so if she actually survived. Yuki...He knew things he can't possibly know unless he is telling the truth? Surely that can't be...but if so...Yuki I'll have... To capture him alive... there's no other choice..._

"Luze..." "Yes Regia-dono" Luze appeared out of the darkness and bowed his head in response to the summons. "Prepare the others tomorrow at noon we will attack their home, inform them that they may cause as much destruction as they like but God's light is to be untouched...I have a few questions for him before he helps me retrieve the Echnotch" He looks over at Luze when he doesn't reply "Well... say it" "No I'm sure you know what you are doing Regia-dono, I simply wished to asked if you knew where they are yet?" Luze asked hiding any concerns him actually has.

"Yes, it is just the barrier that will take some work, an earlier design of Yuki's work... I will have to be careful to break in without them noticing till the last second. Believe it or not Yuki may be able t sense more than Takashiro it being his barrier. On the upside Yuki may not remember what it feels like to have someone trying to break your spell" Regia explained and Luze jumped into action "Then if you will excuse me Regia-dono, I will inform the others".

"One more thing Luze, your brother he is yours to keep occupied, while I am after god's light, do not let Luka out of your sight, do you understand?" Regia quite clearly knows what a threat Luka is and so it is obvious to use his own brother against him. "Yes Regia-dono, my pleasure"

Regia walks over to the table where his grimwore lays "Lufen" and begins to search for a way to bring down the barrier.

* * *

Everything had been happy days for Yuki and Luka the last few days, and the Zweilts were noticing how Luka was appearing very calm despite Sairi being around. Though he had been thoroughly told off by Takashiro, Lia informed them, it actually seemed like Luka didn't even care about that topic anymore.

"Yuki? What's going on with him?" Hotsuma asked over breakfast, as Luka showered Yuki and Sodom with extremely warm smiles. "Huh? I'm not sure what you mean?" Yuki responded however truth be told he knew that Luka had been trying his best not to let the Zweilts tell they were together again. Not that he cared what they thought, he and Luka just wanted time alone together first, after all even Yuki knew the reactions he would get from the Zweilts such as Toko and Lia.

 _Moreover forget the Zweilts; I've barely been able to speak to Takashiro since I collapsed on him_ , _He only just learnt that I'm Yomi and well...Takashiro was in love with her/me in the past...I feel should let him know but he might be surprised, then again it's not like me and Luka weren't together before so..._

"Are you even listening Yuki? I said there's something wrong with him, he's so bright he is making my eyes hurt!" Yuki looked up at Luka at this point to see that Hotsuma was right, he was practically glowing from head to toe and had a smile on for Sodom even though the Zweilts were nearby.

Yuki tried not to but this made him smile "Luka, I think Hotsuma is worried about you" this got rid of Luka's smile, looking to him and then Hotsuma, Luka said "I have no need for your concerns, I'm unharmed" Hotsuma went red and stood up "What! I'm not worried I wanna know why your all day dreamy!" The other Zweilts agreed that he was acting weird but that it didn't bother them as long as he looked fine, or better than fine as Lia put it.

"Hahahahahaha" Yuki burst out laughing despite Hostuma's embarrassment and could stop for a while, which made the Luka and some of the Zweilts smile even if they had no idea why he was laughing.

Now in the living room some time later Yuki was thinking of going for a walk in the garden, when Luka asked the same thing. Toko and Tskumo wanted to come so, they followed and the rest of the Zweilts were left arguing about their favourite cakes.

"Wow! It's so nice out today, I wished I'd have know we could have gone shopping Tskumo don't you think so?" playing with bird nearby he nodded giving out birdseed. "Ha-ha I know you'd rather be here doing that now, you can be honest with me" Toko started handing out birdseed with her brother and Luka and Yuki sat on the fountain wall.

"It really is nice out, Sodom is having a field day" Yuki says watching Sodom trying to catch a butterfly, "Means he just tries to climb more trees and I have to get him down" Luka replies slightly parentally like and Yuki laughs. "You say that but even when you're fed up you go and get him" Luka looks at Yuki and smiles too.

 _I'm so happy...such a simple conversation and here_ _I am feeling giddy_. _I'll enjoy in while it lasts..._

" _The barrier!"_

"Huh?" Yuki looked around to see where that familiar voice had come from; it was his voice from before. "What's wrong Yuki?" surprised at Yuki's sudden alert sate he also became more alert. "Ah...no I'm sorry, I could have sworn I heard something though...The barrier?" Yuki looked up at the Giou barrier surrounding the twilight mansion.

 _That one?_

" _Yes! Quickly hurry! Tell Takashiro"_

As insane as it may have felt, Yuki knew better than to ignore his inner self so he turned to Luka. "Luka where's Takashiro? I think something's wrong" "The barrier?" Luka asked while glancing up as Yuki had before, "In his office I think, we were going to meet him later anyway after all" Luka finished.

 _Yeah that's right... alright I should hurry..._

After telling Toko and Tskumo to stay on the lookout, Yuki and Luka walked quickly towards Takashiro's office and knocked on the door as soon as they arrived. "Yuki come in, you're early but I finished my work so it's fine..." "I'm sorry Takashiro that's not why I got her early, something's wrong, the barrier I can feel it" Takashiro was surprised at first but quickly walked over to his desk and pick up his Grimwore "When did you feel something strange?" he asked.

Then began walking out of Takashiro's office and into area of the land Yuki hadn't seen before, "Only 5-10 minutes ago, but I'm worried" Yuki answered. "Don't worry, I'll know what's going on once we get there, it's just up ahead" followed by Yuki, Luka and Tachibana, they came into a clearing Yuki remembered from his past.

A stone tablet bigger then all of them stood before them, embodied on the stone were the spell words keeping the mansion hidden and safe, but they were being erased by ice.

"Regia?" Takashiro said out loud, it shouldn't have been a surprise being shocked about the Yomi thing just like Takashiro it was clear he would act sooner or later, hence why Yuki had been told to stay at home but, never in a thousand years had Regia tried to break this barrier because he knew the risk of getting caught were too high.

Takashiro looked over at Yuki and said "Luka you should leave and take Yuki to the safe house I showed you, we can regroup there" "Huh? What do you mean; I can try to fix it. He hasn't even worn it half out yet, I just need..." Yuki went quite and realised the problem, he needed the grimwore Echnotch to fix it and that was in Kyoto. "Oh..." Takashiro smiled at him "It's alright Yuki you haven't had any training to use the grimwore in this life anyway, I can deal with him...you go with Luka"

 _Great...I could actually help for once and I can't because I forgot Takashiro to give me the Echnotch...now I just feel stupid..._

Yuki was about to follow his instructions with the rest of the Zweilt but all of a sudden he noticed the barrier was falling much quicker than it should. "Takashiro, Regia he...its almost broken!" Yuki shouted at Takashiro and when he tried to stop Regia from breaking it, he was flung back by and explosion, Regia had destroyed the barrier itself with lightning.

"Takashiro!" Yuki couldn't see anything with all the rubble and smoke, Luka was covering him so that he didn't get hit. "Yuki! Were here..." the Zweilts arrived to help just as the barrier broke and with only a few seconds to spare, each Pair was attacked by a different Opasts.

Kuroto and Senshiro were fighting Cadenza the furthest away, while closest Toko and Tskumo were fighting Luze. Hotsuma and Shunsei were fighting Elegy as Lia and Sairi came to help Toko and Tskumo who were having trouble, with Luze. "Let's go Yuki; Takashiro is holding Regia back for us" Luka said and true enough Takashiro stood in his way, so that Yuki could escape.

"Okay" Yuki knew he had to leave as worried as he was, there was no telling what Regia wanted anymore or how the war could change. "Move Takashiro, I only have some questions for Gods light that need answers" Takashiro smiled "Don't we all? but for now I'll settle for getting answers from you old-friend" This annoyed Regia a little so he spoke, "Enough playing around Luze get on with it!"

Yuki blinked and heard Toko scream "Ahhhhhh" she came crashing into the ground at full speed, unconscious and obviously hurt Yuki ran over. "I'm coming Toko" Yuki said as he rain over "No Yuki wait!" Luka and Tskumo shouted this but the trap had worked Luze appeared to what Yuki felt was nowhere and him to the ground. Lia was already on top of Luze by the time he had knocked Yuki unconscious, making a small cut along his face.

Luka quickly come over and picked Yuki and Toko out of the way heading back towards the mansion but he didn't get far before Lia came flying past ahead of him. Looking back Luka saw how Tskumo was being stepped on like a piece of dirt, "Luka please..." awake Yuki mumbled the obvious. He placed them both down as Sairi come to help Lia up, "Sodom" came forth called by his master and seeing Yuki and Toko did not impress him. He growled so loud in Luze direction that it made even Regia and Takashiro what was happening, "Watch after them" Luka spoke Sodom's task clearly and Sodom was more than ready to stick his teeth into someone who he deemed dangerous.

"Took you long enough" Luze spoke, "Let the Zweilt go, now" Luze made a foul face and stepped on Tskumo harder making him scream. "I care not for him, but don't you dare think you can order me around Brother!" Luka attacked him and meant serious business, after all they had been threw Luka wasn't going to let his and Yuki's happiness be taken from them so easily.

Lia rested while went to help Kuroto and Senshiro against Cadenza, since they were already getting tired. Yuki though bruised was fine and sat up to heal Toko, the wounds she had healed quickly and luckily didn't hurt much at all, and she just needed to rest. Tskumo on the other hand though not hurt outside, he was bleeding internally and only when Toko was done would he let Yuki heal him.

"It's alright Tskumo, Toko is fine now so please let me help" Yuki came closer to him, "Only if you're still okay Yuki? This wound the doctor can handle once he gets here" This was true but he wanted to do something since it was his fault they were hurt. "Arghhh" Yuki looked over to see Regia had somehow got the upper hand on Takashiro, He had fallen to his knees and everyone including Yuki panicked when it looked like he was about to deal the final blow.

However in that moment where everyone's attention was on saving Takashiro, Regia took advantage and using a spell to block their sight, grabbed Yuki around the waist and before everyone knew it was he was standing with Yuki on the Infernos door. With a blue chain wrapped around his wrist, Yuki released this was his plan all along, he hadn't come for Revenge or Takashiro or even just to try and win the war, he wanted Yuki on his side with or without Yuki's consent.

 _This is a summoner's chain, I'm not going anywhere unless it's broken or Regia says I can..._

"Yuki!" reacting so quickly, Luze couldn't keep up he was at the gate in seconds, Regia knew he wasn't going to let him leave with Yuki without a fight so, he looked at Yuki and said "I'm sorry Yomi, but your current soul mate is a pain...I've frankly had enough, so please say goodbye"

It took Yuki a minute to understand what he meant but as Luka came closer to and aimed to attack, he knew what Regia was about to do "NO!"

Luka fell from the door to the ground below in what seemed like slow motion, there was nothing Yuki could do but watch and scream Luka's name. Sodom noticing his masters peril, quickly ran to catch him in his wolf form, but before Yuki could see if he caught him or the others could react, he called the Opasts back and carried Yuki into the infernos.

"Luka!"

* * *

Yep big chapter and big twists really, but I'm enjoying writing it I hope you all like it too, let us know See you next chapter :) x


	8. Chapter 8 - Frozen eyes

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

Warning! Almost Rape scene in this chapter, can skip chapter I think though...

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 8: Frozen Eyes**

Luka could still hear Yuki screaming his name, loud and then more distant the more he falls. He reaches out towards his voice but can't see anything, the more he tries to move the more agony he finds himself in but, it doesn't matter he has to find Yuki and protect him from Regia.

* * *

 _Cold..._

 _Where am I...?_

Yuki blinks a few times, feeling heavy he looks around to see he is lying on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, decorated with purple and dark furniture. Yuki tried to lift himself up off the bed but realised the chain was still on his wrist.

 _Oh No...Luka..._

"You look worried, at yet not making anywhere near as much as a fuss as I thought You would" Yuki looked to see where Regia's voice was coming from, in the far corner covered by shadows Regia sat in a high backed chair drinking wine, with his cold ice-like eyes staring at Yuki.

"This chain isn't something I could break easily...but I'm worried about Luka" Yuki spoke directly to the point and Regia placed his finished glass of wine onto the table. He stood up and practically glided over to Yuki who still sat on the bed obediently. "As long as you understand fighting it is pointless" Regia said he came to a halt in front of Yuki, "What do you mean pointless?" Yuki asked slightly afraid of Regia's answer.

Regia's face didn't change but his eyes flashed with light for a moment as he spoke, "I thought it'd be obvious, that the bloody Zess is dead" for a moment Yuki didn't quite take in what Regia had just said and when he final did he had only one reaction.

"You're wrong...Don't lie to me like that Regia, it's a whole different level of cruelty" in denial, Yuki believed in Luka and not Regia's words. "You saw for yourself how he fell back to earth, even a duras of Zess strength would have great trouble surviving his injury let alone the fall" Regia explained.

 _No he is wrong...Luka's okay..._

"You're face says you truly don't believe, but it's been over a month since I brought you here" it was at this moment that Yuki saw himself in the mirror Regia towards him, his hair had grown longer and he look loads thinner. "How?" Yuki asked out loud, "I've been keeping Takashiro off my tail until I could trick him into losing me, so in the mean time I placed you in a coma, so you wouldn't cause fuss" Regia answered his obvious question.

"Do you really think if your guard dog was still alive he wouldn't have turned up at least once?" Regia asked curiously, "Your wrong Luka's not dead...he's..." Yuki shook his head at the idea.

 _No...He can't make me believe it...Luka he is probably still recovering..._

"You say no but you're not sure are you?" Regia asked making Yuki flinch.

 _No...Luka is...too important..._

"You're wrong...you have to be, Luka he is alive..." Yuki had begun to cry despite the fact that he continued to be in denial about Regia's words.

 _He can't be dead...I don't believe it...he'll come when he can...no I'll get to him, somehow...I'll break this stupid chain...He's not dead...he probably needs my help to get better...that's all..._

Yuki was trying to reason with him-self but the tears kept falling and the more Regia insisted of Luka's death the more tears and more in denial he became. Regia found this annoying and fight against a now resisting Yuki who wanted to be free of the chain on his wrist, Regia took hold of his arms and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Don't bother Yuki, you'll just end up wasting your energy on trying to save someone who is already dead" Regia said simply but this made the Yomi in him upset and a little angry. "Well it wouldn't e the first time would it!? But it work then...so it can work now!" Yuki shouting surprised him a little but he didn't get off him. "So you remember saving my life do you?" Regia asked simply, "What of it? Let me go!" Yuki was becoming angrier; in fact this feeling had been brewing since his life as Yomi and the attack on Luka certainly wasn't helping his mood.

 _He better get off or I...I swear I'll..._

Regia could tell if Yuki had the Grimwore right now, he'd be practically blowing up buildings or more say duras. "I ask because I have a question, why when you obviously could not withstand the spell did you bring me back from the edge of death?" Yuki was in the wrong mood to answer this question but did so anyway.

"Why? Ha-ha...You were important to me Regia and I decided your life was more precious than mine, so there I'm foolish or naive or something right? I thought you would help them, no matter what the clan thought of you, you'd never cared before but to kill the Elders and hurt Takashiro that way, without ever saying why... I never thought you'd do it. But I guess you didn't care about me or Takashiro, at least not enough to stay and make the Giou clan see your innocence. Takashiro would have never left your side if you had just trusted him, so why? Did my choice of dying for you, really make so little sense you ended up hating humans? I don't understand" Yuki emotions from all different lives towards Regia came pouring out and still the tears wouldn't stop.

"You...please tell me you're lying...about Luka...please!" For a moment Regia faltered, he was expecting everything to come out like that as such raw emotion, not mention the truth was he had no idea if the bloody Zess was alive or not. In fact Takashiro had barely made any moves to try and save Yuki, which confused Regia even more.

Climbing off Yuki and walking over to the window, he thought about things he had thought about a thousand times since the first battle, the start of the war. "It makes no sense to me because I do not believe any human other than you would sacrifice one's life, possibly their soul for the life of another human. No matter what life your soul is different" Regia said this and began to leave when Yuki sat up and asked "Me...Think if it had been me on the edge of death not you...what would you have done? What choice would you have made Regia?"

Yuki curled back into a ball and began crying and shacking, Regia looked back with shock in his blue eyes, wondering for a moment, what would he have done? Would he really have left Yomi/Yuki there to die? He walked out the room pondering Yuki's question.

* * *

"Is he really doing better doctor?" Toko asked

"Believe it or not yes, I think within next few days he should start to wake up as long as his condition doesn't change again. It's lucky Sodom was unharmed I was able to use some of his blood to help Luka, but with Yuki not being here I knew it still take long..."

 _Yuki...That's right...Regia took him! I'll make him pay for this..._

Someone takes hold of Luka's hand gently, "Don't worry Luka, Takashiro hasn't stopped looking for Yuki and until he is back safe and sound I'll sit her by your side and look after you for him. He'd need to know you weren't alone while being in pain, so I'm here" Toko says quietly.

 _She is a weird woman and yet she cares about Yuki that I can tell...She was the only one who seemed to be fine with me as Yuki's partner...I don't know why but she always stood up for us...and told Yuki to stay strong...like I said a weird woman but kind...in a similar way to Yuki...Takashiro hasn't found them yet... I need to wake up..._

As promised Toko did not move an inch, unless she felt Luka needed something such as water or a clean blanket. She did occasionally let Tskumo watch Luka so she could sleep knowing she would need her strength when Luka woke up, so they could go and find Yuki together. Tskumo was feeling guilty about the last battle and how he let Luze get the upper hand on Toko, he hadn't said anything but Toko could tell he was blaming himself for Yuki being in Regia's hands.

At one point when Toko and Tskumo were watching Luka during the night, she and Sodom sensed Luka move for the first time in forever. He rose almost zombie like on the bed but Tskumo asked him to lie back down. "I know what you're thinking, but you will only need a day at most to be a 100% again Luka, now that you're awake. Don't rush it, you'll injury yourself and when we find Yuki which we will, he'll want to heal you" Tskumo knew it was a bit of a low blow but it work, Luka lay back with Sodom holding him up as a pillow. "Do you know where?" Luka asked.

Toko and Tskumo looked at each other, "Takashiro thinks he is getting closer but after managing to break Yuki's barrier it seems his skills in barrier making have gotten a little better, he is giving Takashiro trouble" Toko explained disappointed with the answer herself. "It's alright Luka, Takashiro thinks he will find him by tonight so hang tough and rest okay?" Toko slightly pleaded with him which made, Luka impatient but nod all the same, after all they were right and if waiting to go when everyone else went meant he'd be fully recovered and have a better chance at saving Yuki so be it. Still Luka was worried.

* * *

Yuki was still lying in the same position as yesterday, even when Regia brought him food he didn't move. He didn't feel like eating, so why should he? He was angry at Regia, yet he was more angry with himself for believe that Regia, even in the slightest might be right.

 _I guess I just care that much and that is nothing to be ashamed of despite what Regia thinks. I love Luka, He loves me and I won't forget it...Regia doesn't understand this feeling...No perhaps it's better to say he forgot how to experience this feeling._ _Humans are fools to feel? But I know if he felt this way about anyone he would understand...he finds my love towards Luka even less understandable. His parents...an Opast and a human...since their love failed them surely mine and Luka's is all a delusion to..._

 _I have to find a way...to remind Regia what it feels like to be in love...but if I do that I'll have to tell him and the Zweilts the truth...I'll have to become the person I was before I met them and that scares me...Things will change...but I can only hope for the better if I tell the truth...so much time lost, I had forgotten until now. I told myself to keep in hidden but...Regia won't end this war unless I show him...It's okay to be afraid._

 _Regia, Takashiro, Luka and all of the Zweilts...I'll protect like I promised too so long ago..._

Yuki sits up and looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes are worn out and his hair now long enough to reach his elbows is messy and needs a wash. He stands and heads towards a bathroom within the room he has been locked in. He quickly jumps into a shower, hoping Regia doesn't come in and ask any more questions.

 _I need it...the grimwore before I can do anything else...the Echnotch is my key..._

* * *

Searching high and low, it felt like forever before Takashiro found Yuki's location. Knowing the barrier was not only strong but that inside would be perhaps even more Duras than before to keep them away from Yuki, Takashiro decided to call other Giou spell masters, whether they had grimwore's or not meant nothing as long as they were strong. The Zweilts along with the much healthier looking Luka met ahead of time to leave in the garden and introduced themselves to Giou members they had not met in person before.

Luka looked over to Takashiro as he walked into the garden, Tachibana greeting and informing him that everyone was already here. "Thank you for all being here on such short notice, but as you already know by now Yuki, God's light is in great need of rescue and with all of us here I have no doubt we can succeed. That being said please do be careful, Regia and his forces will not let us take Yuki back without a fight. We fought not only two S rank Duras but one of Opast level as well, usually we could handle this amount but taken by surprise we were over run. Yuki was Regia's goal not the Echnotch like we thought, so we let our guards down perhaps? Either way we go at them with everything we've got tonight" Takashiro spoke his speech only to hear Hostuma's impatience. "We know that much! Let's rock and roll already Takashiro!" Ibuki gave Hotsuma an icy 'don't be rude glance' but Takashiro laughed and agreed.

He opened a portal that looked dangerous and said "I've made it safe but only for here and back. In other words two uses no-one should use the portal until I say so, no man left behind is what we all want, do you all understand?" They nodded but some looked worried as they did so. Luka and the Zweilts were ready for this; it was time to bring Yuki home.

* * *

 _Eyes so cold, they make my skin crawl...When did you become so cold Regia? Even when the Giou clan called you monster...you never looked at people that way. Are you angry because you can't make sense of my answers...I think you'd rather not know...but I can't let anyone else get hurt, just because you don't understand._

"Why the glare?" Regia asked curious, "It wasn't aimed at you" Yuki answered and Regia realised Yuki was glaring and Luze a little, who really didn't give a damn.

"Ha-ha-ha you're angry at him for a paper cut to the Bloody Zess and yet I tell you I may have killed him and not one glare?" Regia asked amused.

Yuki looks at him "If you want me to glare at you I can, I just don't see the point. You won't understand why I'm so mad anyway and frankly I'm tired of trying to explain it to you" he then looks down at his plate, a delicious looking meal with Regia's favourite wine sits in front of him but he is still not hungry. "Eat, it's good. Luze fetched it from your realm for us" Regia explained were it had come from, "That makes me want to eat even less" Yuki said frankly, which made Elegy and Cadenza laugh, "It is nice to see the pointless but confident side of you God's light" said Cadenza as Elegy quickly called out "How rude you are, filthy human worm, you should be grateful Regia asked him to get you anything!"

 _Great...now their joining the conversation, I just want to talk to Regia alone...I need my grimwore and he just might help me get it, if he thinks I'll give it to him after..._

 _Luka I know he won't be long...I believe, they will be here any day and I have to be ready._

Noticing Yuki has been thinking long and hard about lots of things and yet not eating, even Regia has noticed that if this keeps up he will become ill and that is the last resort.

"Leave us..." Regia commands his Opasts to leave, this surprises Elegy and Cadenza but Luze is already on his way back to his own room. "I haven't finished my human meal though, Regia-dono" Elegy being slightly sarcastic turns to him curious as to what he is going to do to God's light, but Regia simply keeps his ice-cold eyes on Yuki. "Fine! How boring" Elegy followed after the other two, hoping they would entertain her somehow.

The closed shut and locked behind them, Regia walked up to Yuki who sat at the other end of the table, he looked up into Regia's eyes to see a slight flicker of darkness, even more so than ever before. Regia reached down and from his wrist where the chain still remained pulled him all the way over to the bed Yuki had been sleeping on.

"Whoa...what are you doing?" throw down on to the bed Regia climbed on top of Yuki despite his question. "I thought it be obvious? I'm bored so I decide you could entertain me. Takashiro is taking way too long to find this place, I'm sure you agree so there's no harm in making the time go faster" Regia answered with a spark in his eye and only then did Yuki realise what he was getting at.

 _He can't be serious..._

"Regia stop joking and get off, I mean it..." Yuki said it quietly but then he felt Regia's hand slide up under his shirt. "Please you know I'm not the joking type, like I said I'm bored and you happen to be my prisoner. You can resist all you want I suppose but your still mine to do what I want with" Yuki hated the fact that Regia was right, without his grimwore he wasn't going anywhere and Regia was 3x stronger than him. He tried to push Regia off with all his strength but Regia just got closer somehow.

 _No...I want him off..._

"Regia get off me please" he asked as calmly and as clearly as he could but Yuki could tell Regia was quite done playing with him yet. "I think I'll punish you a little first" Regia lent in easily on Yuki even though he resisted, taking Yuki's lips by force was more enjoyable than he thought it would be but he was going further than that.

"Ahh...no" realising Yuki's lips and kissing, sucking and liking Yuki's neck all the way down his torso was very entertaining, though his body was beginning to respond nicely Yuki himself had tears forming.

"Stop it...you're only doing this because you didn't like my answer, you don't remember what happened with Alga...I know that but, please don't take it out on me this way" Yuki was upset, in this life he had seen Regia as family/a brother he didn't want this.

Regia watched his tears fall for just a moment and then spoke "Let me guess? Afraid of what Luka will think? Lovers in this life are you?" he asked already knowing the answer. "That's...If you know then please get off" but Regia simply became more determined.

"I know you know why Alga attacked me and you that night, I know you saved me for more than just as sense of importance...and until you give me my answers, I'm going to punish you" Regia pulled down Yuki's pants and took hold of him so fast Yuki couldn't stop himself from reacting. Pulling and pushing to try and get Regia off him but nothing was working, he now had hickeys and bruises all over him.

"Please I...I don't know...not yet...get off! Regia...no more...I mean it, ah...Ahnn...I can't" Yuki was resisting with all his might but Regia had full control, overcome Yuki came over his stomach, tears flowing even more than before. Regia hadn't indented to go all the way but he was enjoying Yuki reactions too much, he pulled down his bottom half and put Yuki in the best position he could, since Yuki was still fighting him.

"No...Enough, stop I mean it...stop right now! I won't forgive you...so please stop, I already told you I don't know...I don't remember yet...please...no more..." Regia could tell Yuki was serious and part of him, the human half was telling him to stop but the other half was having too much fun to even contemplate stopping. Regia was about to finish what he had started when he sensed people who did not belong and one was running their direction so fast it had to be a duras.

Turning round just in time to see, the door be destroyed, Regia took hold of a still tearful but surprised Yuki around the neck, knowing who it was already. Luka took one glance at the situation and knew what was happening, He was not impressed.

 _Luka...you're here...alive...thank god..._

Yuki's relief was apparent to Luka in more ways than one, and he was becoming angrier by the second "Regia!"

"Careful bloody Zess, you wouldn't want to hurt your precious god's light after just meeting again right?" Luka tried his best to not make any unnecessary moves. "Give him to me, let him go and you actually might make it out of this room in one piece" Luka said holding out a hand for Yuki. "Heh, Luze will be here any moment, you know that so you're trying to get away quickly" Regia moved Yuki off the bed, still keeping him in a tight grip.

"Fine, he doesn't seem to have the answers I want yet anyway, but when he does me and your brother will be back Luka, send the message to Takashiro as well would you?" saying the name of his Grimwore "Lufen" Regia let go of Yuki and with wobbly legs he feel to the ground.

Regia however left in high certainty that the next time he met Yuki he would have his answers and more.

* * *

So a bit of a dark chapter, I wanted to try writing this way :) I hope you liked it please let me know what I could improve on x


	9. Chapter 9 - Injured body, Broken soul

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 9: Injured body, broken soul**

" _Please...stop"_ Yuki begged but Regia wouldn't let go, his eyes were an icy cold blue, frozen over by time Yuki could only continue to beg and hope for help.

 _I knew you would want to teach me a lesson...show me your stronger...you were always like that but...to take it this far...it's like you've been taken over by a darkness I'd never seen before...was this my doing? I had I created a Regia who cared for no-one other than himself? Just because I wished to save his life..._

 _I told you I didn't know yet...so why won't you listen...please...I will remember...so don't be the monster they all called you!_

* * *

"Yuki, Are you awake?" It took a moment but he would know that voice anywhere, "Luka?" Yuki looked towards the direction of the voice and above him sat Luka smiling down at him. "You're home don't worry, you can rest as much as you need to. Having you here is helping me to rest too, so I'm not going anywhere..." Luka spoke calmly but Yuki placed his thin hands on Luka's cheeks and after checking the life and warmth in his eyes, he reached up and kissed Luka passionately on the lips.

"Luka...You're alive...I knew but, I was so afraid...He kept saying you were dead" Luka frowned at this fact, "I'm right here and I won't ever leave you, do you understand Yuki?" Luka asked him while moving a piece of stray hair out of Yuki's face. Yuki nodded with tears in his eyes, slightly shaking in relief and happiness.

"You saved me...as always" Yuki said with no surprise letting the last of his tears fall, "I should have saved you earlier" Luka said simply. Yuki looked at him since his voice had raised in volume a little "Where did he touch you?" the jealousy was apparent in Luka's voice, he wanted to hold back because of what Yuki had been through but he began kissing places where Regia had marked him "Here?"

"Ahh...That's..." Yuki reacted straight away out of embarrassment or enjoyment he wasn't sure "or was it here?" Luka kissed him on the lips passionately.

 _If you keep asking that way I'm not gonna want you to stop Gezz!_

"I'm sorry...he wouldn't listen, it's like he got possessed all of a sudden...he just wouldn't let go...he wouldn't stop, even though I asked...he was stronger than me but I really did try to..." "I know Yuki, you don't have to explain to me, Regia hurt you so he hurt me and yet here I am acting like a child, getting jealous when I know you don't care for Regia that way" Yuki shock his head "It's not childish if fact I think you're acting quite calm for you ha-ha"

 _Maybe saying it like that is a bit mean but it's not like I want him to be angry, he being jealous on the other hand proves he cares so it's fine..._

"I love you Luka, thank you for saving me" Luka looked at him surprised and smiled sadly "Always so do not thank me Yuki, it will always be in my nature to be there for you as long as you want it that is, maybe even after that"

Yuki was about to let Luka kiss him, when a knock at the door made him jump a little, "Yuki and Luka it's me and Toko" the doctor's voice came from the other side of the door. After letting go of Luka but noting Luka wasn't going to let go of him around the waist he smiled and said "Come in". Toko walked in first with surprise on her face "You're awake? Oh thank god Yuki-Chan" she walks over and takes Yuki's hand, noticing Luka's closeness she looks at the situation a little closer "Yuki?" knowing what she wants to ask he pretends to be a little indifferent about Luka holding him.

"Yes Toko-Chan, what is it? Oh wait are you and Tskumo okay after the battle?" He asked a little worried, "Both fine, Tskumo was pretty determined to help, he's got a lot stronger over the past few months"

 _Huh? Few months...?_

He looked out the window to see snow, "What? When? How?" he asked quite quickly, "Time moves slower in infernos, you were gone for a month there but three here" Luka explains so that Yuki doesn't confuse himself. "Didn't know that Yuki-Chan?" Toko asked simply, "No...honestly I thought it was the same" "It's why the Giou clan has to work twice as hard because Regia still has a lot of fight left, when we are running low on strength" Toko explains.

 _No that she mentions it...that rings a bell, as to why the elders always wanted my powers saved for later use..._

"Enough about all that, Yuki I'm going to do some health checks alright? You were in infernos for a while, moreover without a Grimwore I'm curious how Regia kept you alive, if you don't mind me saying so...the atmosphere should have worn you down alone" the doctor explained his concern and brought over a box of needles that made Toko shiver and Sodom run away.

"A coma...I was in one for a month, at least that's what he said he did" Yuki mentioned hoping that would mean a few less needles, "Hmmm, Coma that would help I suppose but he'd still need to keep your body well fed and less time I checked they don't have IV bags for human in infernos. I checked local hospital to see if he was taking any from there and it seems not, did you wake up with an IV bag Yuki?" the doctor asked hopefully looking for an answer.

"I'm sorry doctor no; it was just him there when I woke up. I only ever saw the other Opasts when Regia wanted dinner, I think he thought they'd annoy me into saying more or something. They probably would have if I knew more but I don't..." Yuki looked at the doctor who was looking at the door, Yuki followed his eye line.

 _Takashiro..._

He walked up to the side of Yuki's bed and without saying anything took Yuki into a hug, little but then stronger, Yuki could fell Takashiro's relief at his safety and behind him, Yuki's aunt Ibuki was doing her best not to cry tears of relief. Yuki hugged Takashiro back and stayed there until he could tell Takashiro had calmed down.

 _It's alright Takashiro...I'm okay...I'll be fine..._

"I'm glad you are alright Yuki" he said this as he stood up straight and let go of him. Looking over to Luka who was giving him the death glare, "Ha-ha something wrong Luka-kun?" knowing full well to Luka there was. "Come on now Takashiro don't tease him" this surprised him coming from Yuki, but he knew what it meant. "You've remembered about Luka, good" he said with a smile, "Huh!?" Toko who had remained quiet for them could not let this go by without investigating.

"Is that true!?" Toko looked at Yuki-Chan, "Uhm well...Yes" Yuki answered and in matter of seconds Toko was over the moon with stars in her eyes, she didn't even notice Luka rubbing his frowning forehead. "Oh I'll tell the others your awake Yuki-Chan, oh but you can tell them about you and Luka yourself but can I tell Tskumo? He'll be so happy for you!" Toko asked excitedly "Of course Toko-Chan, just let them know me and Luka are resting will you?" Yuki asked "Of course Yuki-Chan" Toko left the room after saying goodbye excitedly to everyone.

"Well someone is pleased...Ha-ha" Ibuki states as Toko has left and Yuki can't help but laugh with her, which turns into a cough.

"Cough...Cough..." "Are you alright Yuki, how long have you had the cough for?" the doctor asks by instinct alone "Sorry I'm fine...first time I even noticed it" Yuki answered so no-one worried. "I see if it continues let me know, coughs are easy enough to treat as long as you are careful" the doctor nodes his head as if believing it shouldn't be a problem.

"Well for now that should be all I need, when I have results I'll come and visit again, moreover if you feel unwell or that cough gets worse, call on me. Get lots of rest and try your best to eat, you have lost too much weight alright?" the doctor looked at Yuki "I understand Thank you" the doctor nodded and after saying goodbye to Takashiro he also left.

 _I'm fine...my ego is bruised more than anything else; I thought Regia would stop but..._

"Yuki I'm aware Regia must have treated you horribly for the past few months and for that let me apologise, I should never have let him get through the barrier, let alone take you." Takashiro said what Yuki knew he would say "No Takashiro, this is nobody's fault and if it is, it's mine. It maybe have been over 1000 years ago, another lifetime in fact but Regia wanted to know why I saved his life, I believe I just wanted to but maybe he is right and I haven't remembered the real reason yet? Either way I'll find out when I remember. I wish Regia could have been more patient with me but I guess he was never really the patient type was he" Yuki finishes looking at Takashiro. "No he never really was, at least not with humans" Takashiro answered honestly and stood up, "I'll leave, you're in safe hands with Luka, get well soon Yuki"

Takashiro left and Ibuki followed with a quick wave goodbye and Yuki smiled but it quickly faded, Luka looked at him curious. "Don't worry it's just me, Ibuki is my aunt and wish she could be happy all the time but...she's in love with Takashiro" Yuki explained to Luka "You don't approve?" Luka asked him "I do, Takashiro would look after anyone he loved with great care I know it but, that's sort of the problem...He loved Yomi romantically in the past and with everything that happened and still no answers. I guess you could say it's no surprise he hasn't moved on since that night"

 _That's right...he is still angry at Regia even though he knows he didn't kill me...what a strange feeling that must be...still angry because he betrayed the Giou clan after they blamed him? I'm not sure if it's really even angry anymore..._

"You're thinking really hard again" Luka points out after Yuki has been spaced out for a while, he didn't even notice Tachibana bring them something to eat, Sodom is happily chomping away.

"Ha-ha you're right I am, I guess Takashiro and Regia aren't the only ones confused at the moment huh?" Yuki laugh self-deprecatingly as Luka placed his arms around him once again. "Let's eat something Yuki and think tomorrow?" Luka proposes "Yeah that sounds like a great plan" Yuki nodes and takes a ham and cheese sandwich to share with Sodom, at the little dragon's delight.

* * *

 _Who is it...who's there? I could have sworn..._

"Yuki...Tell me!" Regia's voice echoes loud within the frozen room Yuki sits in. "I'll make you tell me" his voice seems louder somehow...

 _Regia...where are you? Please If I knew I would tell you but I can't remember...at least I haven't yet...Please we can talk...we used to, we can figure it all out together...not against each other...I know part of you wants to end this peacefully..._

"Who are you to tell me what I want Yuki?" Regia asks in angry voice and that's when out of the frozen darkness Regia leaps out upon Yuki, he tries to move away but is too late.

 _Regia what are you doing? Get off..._

His eyes like frozen diamonds, now look dead the man he knows as Regia the human is long gone into the darkness. "I'll punish you, for not answering my question" Regia has started to attack Yuki again but a lot more aggressive than before, terrified Yuki knows he won't hesitate like he did last time.

 _No...you're different from normal...even worse than before...this is my fault...I let you see there was more to know I shouldn't have done that...you're becoming someone you were never meant to be...it's my fault...I was selfish and saved you're life and because of that everything changed... Do you hate me?_

"I'll claim your body in order to break that soul of yours Yuki, I'll bruise and break every bone and make you beg for me every night until you're soul can't live without me, and don't you see? As long as I have you I don't need the Echnotch to destroy and rest the world, I can just use you, and without you humans will falter even the great Giou clan"

 _Please stop...I don't want that...not any of it...please get off...me...this has...to be a dream...nightmare..._

"Or perhaps your future?" this voice comes from Yuki but not him his past life, Yomi. "Get him off if that's what you want, you're strong enough to make it happen, and why do you hesitate?" He looked himself in the eyes

 _I don't understand what you mean? Make him? I'm not strong enough..._

"First off this is a dream, so you can do whatever you want, second that doesn't matter because even in my life I could have told Regia where to go. Please excuse my language" Yomi spoke slightly worn out.

"This is all because your felling guilty you haven't remembered everything yet, but you will so tell him" Yuki speaks out.

 _I'll remember so please wait for me..._

"There told you" not only was Regia gone but Yuki was sitting in a field next to Yomi, for a moment he was confused because she looked a little different, but he realised it was her clothes.

 _Wait...Yomi are you?_

"Yes?" Yomi wondering what he wants to ask.

 _Are you pregnant?!_

Yuki looks at the obviously very pregnant previous him in shock, "Well of course I am, I'm not carrying extra weight for fun you know Ha-ha" she laughs at technically her own reaction. "Is it really that surprising? I mean I know we lost kids before but that didn't mean we'd never have any again, ha-ha I like children besides I didn't plan for this little one so all the more proof they are meant to be"Yomi giggled some more.

 _Takashiro didn't say anything..._

"Well of course he wouldn't he never knew and as for Regia...he just doesn't remember, well he knows we were pregnant but he didn't see it as anything to do with himself" Yomi explained as she plucked more herbs from the ground.

 _Wait then who is the father? I don't remember being in love with anyone other than Luka's soul, when he was human he was called Ren; did he have another human life or something?_

"No we did fall in love with another; romantic yes, but I suppose not as long lasting as Luka. Luka is a soul mate, a bond that even if somehow broken could be fixed straight away but this love wasn't that strong, it was strong in other ways" Yomi spoke calmly. "I'd prefer we remember by ourselves when we are ready but, things are getting chaotic. It was Regia, I and Regia had been a couple for over two years, kept hidden because off how the Elders would React it surprised us both when this one came along. Regia forgot about our relationship and the baby, a small price to pay for his life, the child died along with us, I was too weak and the baby too young to survive. If Regia knew all of this I fear it would break him, along with how the Giou clan treated him it scares me"

Yomi sighed and Yuki's face in shock and horror "Alga was possessed by the King off Duras himself, or so they call him anyway. In realty he is just an insane boy with family issues, wishes only for power and darkness. He learned of my and Regia's child believing it too powerful to be born he attacked me that night threw Alga, Regia tried to defend me and he almost died, since I was already dying or my body was at least I switched places with Regia and that's when he forgot everything. To think after all these years I had managed to make a bond with Regia, and the one to destroy it was none other than my brother, the angel who swore to destroy my soul...Lucifer" Yomi finished speaking and the second Yuki heard the name he began to hurl and remember things he wish he could forget.

* * *

Well honestly I found this chapter harder to write and I'm not sure why because I have it basically planed out in my head. I have Uni work to do over the weekend so then Christmas day but I intend to write as much as I can. I hoped you all like it, please let me know what you think and see you next chapter! Merry Christmas :)! xx


	10. Chapter 10 - Truth harder than Lies

By: Katthiea Uraboku is Boy x boy, if you don't like please don't read thank you

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 10: Truth harder than lies**

Yuki ran into the bathroom, holding his stomach hard and coughed violently into the sink for ages. Luka thank goodness had appeared to go grab Yuki something to eat and wasn't there to worry over his practically choking lover. Yuki had remembered a lot just now; most he wishes he could forget but now remembered they would be very strong and fresh. Yuki looked into the sink he had been leaning upon, blood was spattered all over the sinks surface, he acted on instinct and ran over to close and lock the bathroom door, which he did just in time of Luka's return.

 _I know it won't by me long but hopefully enough time to wash away the worse of it...Luka will smell it soon though..._

Yuki was thinking this as he washed the blood down the drain, knowing it would only worry Luka even more than he already was for him. Luka knocked on the door and said "Yuki is everything okay? I brought food" so Yuki replied quickly only to taste iron from his blood. "I'm okay feel free to start without me Luka I'm just washing up a little" for a second he thought this had convinced Luka everything was fine but then "Yuki I can smell blood, are you hurt?"

 _Darn you Luka's keen sense of smell..._

"No I'm coming now...see" Yuki walked out as he spoke and smiled at Luka who despite wanting to believe looked very worried. "Ha-ha come on Luka, Do you know what Tomo made us for dinner?" Yuki asked happily.

 _Maybe I should say something? I mean he will find out they all will...I wish they didn't have to know but, making people forget I made that mistake once I can't control people's memories ever again...Luka will be shocked but he'd understand...plus I'll need his help..._

 _Regia you really have no idea what you done do you?_

Yuki looks over at Luka who is feeding Sodom some bread, "Luka, the truth is I have something I need to tell everyone. I remembered more about my first life and I think its best everyone knows. First I'll tell Takashiro and the Zweilts but after will you help me...tell him to?" Luka knew straight away who Yuki meant and was not too keen on the idea, of Yuki being anywhere near Regia but decided to nod anyway.

 _He hates the idea...but..._

"Thanks Luka, this will all be worth it in the end, can you imagine the war actually over?" Yuki smiled at him and Luka pondered "No but my imagination is terrible, all I know is as long as you are there I will be content and more so" Luka answered.

 _What...How does he say things like that, it's...my cheeks are red..._

Luka smiles at Yuki's cute reaction and holds him tight.

* * *

"If you are this irritated, you shouldn't have let the human worm free, Regia-dono" Elegy states quite clearly her disagreement with Regia's plans. "I agree, we had him, you should have killed him or at least kept him till he told you what we needed to know" Cadenza says this while lounging in a chair next to Elegy.

Rubbing his temple Regia is beginning to lose his patience, yet only Luze seems to have noticed, "All of you need to be quite, I'm thinking" Regia spoke impatiently. Regia would admit it but he was having trouble coming up with a plan, his conscience had come to greet him with a harsh punch to the gut and Regia felt confused about why he went so far and now why he felt guilty.

"Be quite? You need to start answering questions or your orders are going to be unheard Regia-dono" Elegy was not pleased with his temperament and was becoming more frustrated herself, "Why not go and get the boy again, like last time? It was so simple" She suggested but Regia did not respond.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Elegy reached out for Regia but before she could even get close Luze had took hold of her wrist, in such a strong grip she knew not to move at all. "What are you doing? Surely you wish to know what he is thinking" she asked Luze who was unfazed by her raised voice. "Regia will tell us when he wishes or it is necessary, for that reason I have chosen to follow orders, not that it should matter" Luze explains and Cadenza agrees that picking a fight though fun is currently a waste of time and effort.

"Luze...stay here, you two your dismissed" they leave without much fuss but elegy still complains a little as reaches the door. "Can I help you Regia-dono?" Luze asked with his head slightly bowed, "I'm unsure tell me Luze have you ever heard of a human myth about an untouchable human?" Luze looks confused but answers "No I haven't". "I see...Humans who believe in this myth, think that a Human with the soul of a Great deity will come down to earth and banish all evil, untouchable by all who have malice in their hearts, their souls will become instantly pure" Regia looked at Luze to see his reaction "A foolish Human story based off fake hope" Luze answers.

"Yes for years that is what I believed as well but is only now I realize how some myths are brought to life by sheer hope, humans are truly annoying" Regia expressed his last thought and said "Your dismissed Luze" he left without complaint but was curious.

* * *

 _There was more blood this morning, this won't be easy but I have to ask Takashiro..._

Walking into Takashiro's office Yuki and Luka are the last ones to arrive, for a meeting Yuki had called himself, "Oh, I kept you waiting sorry everyone" Yuki sates as Toko gets him to sit next to her with Luka. "Its fine Yuki, you're not late we were just early, curious about what you have to say I think" Takashiro laughs a little at his own words.

"So we are all here, what can we do for you?" Takashiro asked seriously as he leaned forward a little.

 _Okay well there is no point in hesitating now..._

"Takashiro I intend to explain completely but I will need it from you as soon as possible, Takashiro I need the Echnotch" Takashiro was still in the same place but his smile had faded a little. "Yuki if you're worried about it because you were once it's guardian have no fear it safe" Takashiro stated the obvious but Yuki shook his head "It's not that, Okay this will confuse you a lot, more than you already are but I'll do my best to explain" Yuki looked at Takashiro and at the Zweilts around the room.

"In my first life I was what humans now call Angels, as an angel it was my purpose to spread light throughout the earth along with thousands of others of my kind. We followed our purpose given buy our father or God as Humans call him to, keep humans safe and the world uncontrolled by darkness" Yuki looked around to see everyone was listening but was also confused.

"Many things happened in this first life, so much that I don't think I could tell them all but one thing that did happen was Yomi. In order to survive injures I had and not hurt anyone, I turned myself into a young newborn human, except into the Giou clan as Giou Yomi I remained in human form waiting for my soul to recover its strength" Yuki looked at Takashiro "The injures I got that night they were too much, I wouldn't survive no matter what I did so I saved Regia, Though he forgot about me being an angel"

"Wait...Regia knew?" Hotsuma asked surprised "Yes, He found out by mistake but he didn't tell anyone, he understood what it was like to be seen as different good or bad" Yuki answered. "I don't understand Yuki-Chan what does you being a...an-angel have to do with now, or the grimwore?" Toko asked completely lost.

"That time I died, my original body did die and ever since then I have had human bodies, human lives, but my soul is still the same and that means recovered it is powerful. My soul is too powerful for this body, it'll only be a matter of time but you all know what will happen, my soul will end up ripping this body apart if I don't have the Echnotch. With the Grimwore I can do what did before as Yomi human but not"

Yuki finishes explaining and Takashiro looks unsure of what to say, "I've been coughing up blood for days now, please Takashiro if I don't get the grimwore I'll die and all of this will have to go on again" He looks at Takashiro when he says it so he can tell how serious it is.

"Yuki if you have been coughing up blood you should have told me, this could be because of the infernos" the doctor said worriedly as he came near to insist on an exam. "No it's because I started to remember more about my first life as Yomi and the angel I was too. The memories their too much for a human body to handle its why god's light can't handle much pain. Where's the Echnotch Takashiro?" Yuki looked back at him despite the doctor fussing about.

"I'll get it for you; 24 hours will you be alright for that long?" Yuki was surprised that Takashiro was so willing "Yes I'll be fine Thank you" Takashiro looked over to Ibuki and said "If you would contact the main house and prepare a car, I will finish here and prepare myself" "Yes, please excuse me all" Ibuki left in a hurry.

 _She's probably shaken about all this not just because of me but, because of Takashiro she's worried for him...I don't think he has noticed he is so focused on what is happening...and it's not like I of all people can blame him._

"Hopefully I and Ibuki will be back by tomorrow early; if not then you'll know the Elders are making a fuss first" Yuki hugged Ibuki goodbye and looked up at Takashiro "Be careful" Takashiro smiled and said "Always"

* * *

 _I wonder where he went..._

Yuki was looking for Luka since he realized, he was no longer around as Takashiro left.

 _Maybe he went to the gardens? Or his room to have a shower?_

Yuki walked around the gardens where Luka and Sodom usually were but he was disappointed when he couldn't find him. "He headed towards his room, maybe in a bit of a sulk" Yuki looked over to see Sairi standing near, "A sulk, about what?" Yuki asked curiously. Sairi walked up to Yuki a looked at him as if he was trying to control the air around itself, "You of course, what else does he feel anything for?" Yuki wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or ticked off but he made sure to say what he believed. "Its true Luka doesn't show his emotions as much as others but, it's because I'm important to him that I can tell you easily I'm not the only thing he worries about. Luka has learned to trust others, which isn't easy to do, he has had Sodom by his side for a very long time, so don't assume how he would feel about anything Sairi" Yuki finishes speaking and Sairi says "You even love him in this life so much that you would defend him over us wouldn't you?"

This question surprised Yuki, he had never thought of having to chose between the Zweilts or Luka but the fact is true that had before and he chose Luka, despite knowing was betraying the clan he was going to do it, in his previous life.

The guilt Yuki felt all of a sudden was strangely familiar...

"Why are you asking me that know? Bring up a part of my past you know I can't change any more than I already have, what do you want me to do apologise again or get down on the floor and beg? Or should I let the Elders lock me up in a room like last time? Would that make you happy Sairi?" Yuki asked this with a sarcastic smile and tears on his face, realizing what wound he had opened he stepped forward "No Yuki, I'm sorry I..." but before he could finish Yuki slapped his had away "Just leave me alone" Yuki ran back into the mansion as fast as he could wiping tears from his face.

 _Why...that was so long ago and yet he still hates me for choosing Luka over him...he thinks I was being selfish and he is right...I was but...he is still being selfish dragging such a thing into another life...why can't me and Luka just live in peace?_

Yuki stopped running at the top of the stairs near his room, feeling sick and dizzy. He takes hold of the wall in order to balance and coughs up more blood into his hand.

 _I don't have time to worry about that right now; it's getting bad really quick and yet all I can do is rely on Takashiro...My soul I can feel it rejecting this human form...it's painful..._

"Yuki!" Luka is looking down at him from where he leans against the wall; "Oh Luka good, I was looking for you, I thought we should talk and that you'd have questions" Yuki looks up and explains his thinking. "Not right now" Luka says surprising Yuki a little "Oh are you busy?" Yuki asks "We need to get you cleaned up" Luka leant down and picked Yuki up as usually liked he weighed nothing and carried him into Yuki's bedroom.

 _No... I haven't explained anything yet...it'll shock him..._

"Luka wait..." but it was too late the second he put Yuki down, he pulled Yuki's shirt off to get him a clean one only to realise why Yuki wanted to speak first. Yuki sighed "They are not as bad as they look...their bruises, a human form is too small for an angel's soul unless it has something protecting it, the bruises it's just my soul trying to find room, and honestly I'm fine" Yuki explains to a shocked looking Luka. "How long will you stay fine?" Luka asks "Takashiro will still have plenty of time to spear, days Luka you don't need to worry, I feel fine despite it being a little stiff" Yuki moved his shoulders round to show his stiff movements.

 _Please don't make such a worried face...I really will be alright...I trust Takashiro to come back safe with the Echnotch..._

"Your look worried still? If it's about the blood it's happens for the same reason. Honestly stop making that face Luka" Yuki smiles at him and puts a hand on Lukas cheek, "What else can I do?" Luka asked waiting to help Yuki in any way he can.

 _He doesn't have to do anything but I know that feeling, of feeling helpless to help someone you care for there's really nothing else like it...in that guess maybe I'll be greedy..._

"You want to help? Then let me be greedy...I won't be able to sleep with all this going on so help me fall asleep Luka?" Yuki said this and lightly placed his lips on Luka's, for a moment he hesitated but Luka quickly placed himself above Yuki who lay flat gently on the bed. Yuki moved into Luka straight away not hesitating at all to show Luka that he is fine and that this is what he wants.

 _I'm being selfish but...I want him to hold me..._

As if sensing Yuki's desire, Luka without asking simply smiles and begins to kiss, suck and lick the bruises on Yuki's front from his neck all the way down to his hips, "Ha-ha, not there that tickles" Yuki says when Luka glides across his hip bone "Does it?" Luka says this with a smile and glides across the same place but a little harder making arch back in order to stifle the laugh.

 _No fair...He totally did that on purpose..._

Still with a smile on his face Luka lean into Yuki and said "You say you're the one being greedy but I'm pretty sure I'm the one getting spoiled here, not that I mind" He that kisses Yuki hard and passionately so that he forgets how he was even going to respond to Luka. Yuki slips his hands up across Luka's Torso and undoes his shirt, giving him full view of Luka's amazing body, and Yuki realized something.

He pulled away from Luka "This scar is from what Regia did? It's still around" Luka looked at a worried Yuki and smiled "Now who is worried? It should disappear within the next few days, I haven't had chance to focus on healing it" Luka said simply. "Ah then are you..." but Luka placed his lips on his again "Three months without you yes I'm more than fine for this, especially that you also want me" Yuki went a little red but decided to say what Luka wanted to hear "I love You Luka" Yuki kissed the scar from Luka's neck to chest, but was pushed down onto the bed for more kissing.

Luka and Yuki spent the night loving each other, until eventually Yuki became tired and fell asleep with Luka beside him.

* * *

 _Even if you give me that look Toko there's not much I can do..._

"So you can't eat at all anymore? Why?" Toko asked confused and concerned about Yuki, who had stopped eating since Takashiro left. "I can't because its worse to eat than to not eat, I know your worried Toko-Chan but honestly I'm okay, I just lost some weight over the last few days and feel a little hungry now and then" Yuki explains to Toko as best he can "The thing is my soul can't last by eating human food anyway and since it's been so long since I've eaten probably I'm hungry and need energy that's all this is".

Toko nodes to show she sort of understands.

"If you don't mind me asking what does your soul or should I say angels eat then. Maybe I and Tomo can figure something out?" Tachibana asks from the corner of the room with Tomo the cook listening in, "Ha-ha about that, there is a reason I haven't said what it is but let's just go with it would hurt me to eat it now...being human I mean but thanks Tachibana"

 _Moreover I think all of you would be terrified to find out what Angels need to consume..._

The phone rings and Tachibana answers it to find Takashiro is calling "Yuki he says he is a few streets away from the mansion, he won't be long now and he says he is sorry it took so long the elders wouldn't leave him alone about well everything that's going on" Yuki nodes and takes the phone at Tachibana's signal "Hello Takashiro you don't need to apologise, in fact I should be thanking you for going to all this trouble, I'm sure the Elders didn't want the Echnotch to leave their sight" Takashiro laughs "Yes well I was more than prepared for that and learning you have Yomi's soul means there's a chance they could gain another gatekeeper so they hand to try in the end"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to use it the way they want me to but I'll be more than healthy enough to help" Yuki smiled and then asked "Are you almost here then?" Takashiro answered "Ah...yes we're..." but is cut off by a terrible screeching sound. "Takashiro? Takashiro-san?!" He looked towards the Zweilts and the Luka; they had already made their choice.

 _We are coming Takashiro and Ibuki, wait for us!_

* * *

So I decided to end this chapter here because the next part I want to write is quite action packed and well big ha-ha, I hope you all had a lovely holiday, see you next chapter :) xx


	11. Chapter 11 - 1000 years of pain

Please not Implied rape in this chapter, not really a chapter you can skip though :/

 **This war of mine**

 **Chapter 11: 1000 years of pain**

 _Fire is a dangerous thing...It tends to consume everything in its path...but should it be hated for that...It is only following its nature...yes I showed you...1000 years ago...that just as darkness takes light...Light can take the darkness...1000 years ago fire engulfed my world but it was nothing new..._

XXX

Yuki opened his eyes to the sound of birds singing, beside him lay the zweilts stirring, Luka, Takashiro and Regia too. It had happened so fast but it was better to happen now more than never, Takashiro attacked by Regia on the way back was only around the corner when we got there to help and realizing Regia was caring not at all for the commotion he caused Takashiro threw the Echnotch my way to keep him away from it.

 _However the second it touched me I knew all the answers were about to show themselves whether we were ready or not...This place...how nostalgic..._

"Where are we?" Hotsuma asked helping Shunsei up... "These are my memories from 1000 years ago...you'll see" they were all confused until they saw Takashiro and Regia standing by a scared Sakura tree. "Hmm...Well I will return before the tree blooms friend so don't worry" Takashiro spoke to Regia "I see" a rock collided with Regia's temple as children threw rocks while calling 'Monster'.

"No way is this really?" Toko asked but everyone already knew it was the past, even Regia knew. "Stop..." Takashiro went to stand in front of Regia when "That is quite enough..." Yomi spoke, the children ran because of her stern voice. "I dare say...Are you alright Regia?" she stepped close to look at the cut on his head "It is fine" Regia didn't care but Yomi said "Stay still this may sting" as she placed oil on his wound. "There all better" she smiled at Regia as Takashiro spoke "As expected of you Yomi, ever the medicine women" she laughed "I'm just good with herbs Takashiro I must look after my two favorite men after all and you two get into all sorts of trouble when I'm not watching, Men and their secrets I dare say"

"I assure you, we would love you to always join our conversations Yomi" Takashiro said with a smile on his face "right Regia? Yomi looked into the blue eyes watching her "Of course" she smiled in return.

XXX

"Yomi...is something wrong?" Regia asked Yomi who sat leaning against the wall, when no response came he tried to look into her face. "Maybe I am a fool...since when did trusting others become so difficult Regia?"

She asked her face cast down Regia followed her eye line "I don't understand what you mean Yomi...Where did those marks on your wrists come from?! Let me see them" He asked worried for they were bleeding, the zweilts and everyone watched as she slowly tried to pull her hands free. "I'm fine...you worry too much..." Yomi said simply "Yomi show me your face...Yomiyuki show me!" Regia raised his voice so she turned and then even Takashiro was shocked to see, a beaten face, cut and bruised.

"Ah...Regia I told you I am fine..." Yomi tried to protest as carried her into his room, placing her down on the futon and getting medicine and clean water, she could not look him in the eye.

"Who was it?" he asked as he cleaned them "Regia...I can't say..." Regia looked at her surprised "Yes you can Yomi...If you are worried about you're safety I'll..." but Yomi interrupted "NO! That's just it...you can't! I'm not worried about me...they'll do anything to put the blame on someone other than him...so no...You'll get hurt...no" she was crying but she was trying to hide them.

"Yomi..." by instinct alone Regia spoke "I'm sorry I'm terrible at helping when you need it most...at least if Takashiro were here..." but Yomi Shock her head and she surprised Regia when she leapt into his arms. She was now crying so loud Regia could feel her shaking; he held her close until she started to calm down, Regia wanted answers but she had fallen asleep in his arms and he had no intention of waking her.

XXX

Everyone watched the memories go by, like watching a movie or a play. "Yomi I know you are avoiding me, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but tell someone...how about Alga" She flinched at his name and no-one missed it. "Yomi you...this is to do with Alga?" she looked at Regia concerned and said "Please Regia...you don't understand what you're getting involved in trying to help me...please"

XXX

Regia was worried about Yomi that was one thing but he had no idea what was going on and he hated that. Knowing she had more bruises this late afternoon made him decide enough was enough he'd threaten to call Takashiro back who defiantly get it out of her if she didn't tell him. He walked to the barrier room, Yomi's last job of the day was to check on it and he knew she would be there; he was surprised to hear Alga's voice coming from the gap though, which he looked through.

He was shocked to see Alga corner Yomi into the wall, her grimwore landing with a thump to the ground "Ah... Alga be careful, the Echnotch is not a simple book...you can't just throw it like that!" Alga just replied to Yomi with a laugh.

"Like that is your problem right now, be honest you couldn't care less about the book what you want is for me to move" He smiled getting closer to her. "If you understand then why are you still standing there?" Yomi asked a little angry "Ah...now I apologize I didn't mean to upset you Yomi, I just thought the request is taking a lot longer then I hoped to start? I know you're not keen on the idea but surely you understand by now, my family need to keep the Giou clan strong you see" Yomi looked down more annoyed.

"There are other ways, you just tell lies to accompany you're greed for wanting more power. I have told you before and I will tell you again I have no interest in being your wife and I have no interest in carrying children for you to you as power tools, now move" Yomi shoved passed him and reached down for her grimwore hoping that the conversation was over but, it wasn't.

The next thing everyone knew Yomi was on the floor, her clothes ripped off down the front, she blinked to have Alga hold her arms down against the floor. "Don't worry Yomi if you're good and don't resist much I won't hurt you I promise. Ah...I can smell the God's power flowing through you Yomi, just give me a child already and I'll leave you alone" he says laughing as she wriggles to break free, he bites down hard on her chest "Ahh..."

"Stop it let go or I swear..." he laughs again "Or you'll what do nothing like last time? Without your Grimwore Yomi you can't even push me off you. Oh let me guess...instead you'll cry for you precious Regia to save you?" he laughed when Yomi froze at Regia's name. "You really think I didn't notice how worried he has been over you? Or how scared you are that I'll hurt him somehow? You have fallen for the half-demon haven't you, lucky him"

Alga started to force himself into Yomi despite her protests "Ahhhh...That hurts get off of me...huh?" Surprised Yomi blinks and in anger Regia threw Alga off Yomi and picked Yomi up despite her concerns for being too heavy.

XXX

He placed her down on his own bed, Yomi could tell Regia was angry and didn't want to make it worse. "I'm fine Regia so..." but Regia ran up and pinned her to the bed. "No...No you are not fine Yomi...If I hadn't come to see you do know what he would have done?" she looked away sad and Regia went numb.

"Yes you do because he did it before didn't he?" he asked angrily, She looks up at him "That's I'm sorry he..." but Regia interrupted her "How far?"

"Huh?" She looked shocked but she knew what he was asking "Regia that's...you don't want to know that..."

"Yomi...tell me because right now I'm not in the mood" her face went pained again, "Did he rape you?" Yomi's tears feel when he finally asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry..." Yomi answered crying but didn't move from Regia's hold, he leaned in and started kissing the tears away. Yomi had never said her feelings but she now had apparent pink cheeks making Regia realize Alga wasn't wrong. He went to move away, however Yomi saw this as a chance perhaps and kissed him on the lips so he returned it gently then more passionate.

When she broke away to take a breath, he looked over her and saw the cuts and bruises on her inner thighs, "He hurt you, I'll clean it" Yomi went to stop him but was surprised to see what he meant by clean. She arched back involuntarily as Regia began licking and sucking on her sensitive skin, "Mhmm...Ahh..." she moaned despite herself.

"If you want me to stop tell me now because otherwise I won't be able to" Regia asked looking down at Yomi serious. She shook her head, and in answer kissed him as he lent in.

XXX

"Why didn't you say?" Regia asked her while they lay in each other's arms, she smiled "I thought you'd have no interest in me like that and I didn't want you to feel awkward around me" Regia ran his fingers threw her hair. "I've always loved you Yomi but I thought you loved Takashiro" Regia said this and she looked surprised "What gave you that idea?"

He smiled "I'm not sure, he loves you though" Regia replied, "That's...I never noticed wait won't he be a little shocked then?" she asked and Regia laughed "Maybe more than a little but you know he'll smile after that"

"You're right; he always talks about you being happy you know Regia" she says lying down on his chest "Yes I know, he worries too much" she laughs at what Regia's said and says "You're one to talk...it's only been a week and you are worried already aren't you?"

He looks at her curiously "How did you know?" she tilts her head knowingly "You told me he is important to you Regia I know that much" She places a hand on his cheek "Kiss me again?" she asks and he leans in "As many as you want"

XXX

Regia sits with Yomi under the Sakura tree and Regia opens his mouth to speak "So if I'm following all of this right, Alga wants you to have his child because you are the Giou angel right? He wants his child to have your power too" she nodded "Yes but please understand my body only appears human because I'm weak"

Yomi looks at him "What is it?" she asks and Regia asks "Why are you weak?"

"That's a long story, hmmm...basically I have been weak since I helped the Giou clan seal the King of Duras away, and this form helps me keep energy" she answered.

"So I am dating an older woman?" Regia asked with a smile and she laughed "You have no idea" Yomi looked up at the tree and said "Time really does move slowly".

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? You'll be able to keep yourself safe if I'm not around and he is" Yomi looked at him. "There is only one thing that makes and angel heal quicker Regia and it's not something that should be given lightly because if the volunteer they get it off is simply offering to help with in fact malice...they will die and the angel feels all their pain" she look sad "we turn the negative emotions into positive ones, as we in turn gain energy from this, but if all they offer is malice then we can't help them"

"How do you do that though a spell or something?" she smiled at that and leaned over him "Shall I show you?" Regia nodded and she moved to his neck. "Yomi...Ah" she bit Regia gently but deep, he heard her swallow and knew she was drinking but he felt calm, in fact he hadn't felt this safe in forever and it was strange.

Yomi pulled away, her eyes glowing gold slightly right in front of Regia's and he kissed her so she would know he wasn't going anywhere.

XXX

"If he thinks I'm buying it he is wrong" Yomi was trying to calm down an angry Regia who had just finished talking to Alga, who was arranging an engagement party form them. The Elders said they would let them be together on the condition they got married within the month so they said yes.

"I'm sure he just knows there's not much he can do now were engaged right?" Yomi tried to reason with him however Regia lent in close "You wouldn't be forgiving him already would you Yomi?" she shook her head and said "No of course not it's just he'll have to be careful right, it's fine Takashiro will be back before the wedding anyway he-he, he really will be surprised"

XXX

"Yomi it's okay honest...do you want me to call the doctor?" Regia was asking her worriedly. "Uhm actually Regia it's not like I'm sick-sick you know..." Regia looked at Yomi confused and she smiled awkwardly "Well thing is...I think I'm pregnant"

Everyone even Regia went quite, the only one thinking was Yuki.

 _That's right...it all happen so fast...this is what I made you forget...the feelings...the good and the bad...because the idea...that you would remembered what happened next was too painful to let happen..._

 _XXX_

 _Time moves...as we wait for Takashiro to return...to tell him all the happy things...and let him laugh at us in turn..._

 _For...he will tell a joke of how he can't leave us alone...and yet he will be the happiest one...oh if only that could have happened how much more simple life would be...I guess we'll never know..._

 _Fire burns strong...but holy fire...that is even worse...it scars the earth to its very core..._

 _They all said to wait for you Takashiro...orders will come...but I'm sorry...I panicked...Regia was gone...I ran to the barrier room searched everywhere...but only fire no Regia...Duras yes...but no Regia..._

 _I found the problem...someone had broken the seal...so I began to fix it...but as I rose to my feet I felt a sharp pain and saw blood spatter threw the air...my blood...my unborn child's...I feel unconscious which is why I didn't scream...but not before I saw him there staring at me..._

 _Regia must have made the same choice as me...find Yomi...together we'll know what to do...but what he found was his future wife and child...lying in a pool of blood...he was about to help...give me some blood but...another fight began...Regia knew all of me...all my secrets but one..._

 _The one I sealed...the soulless being they called King of Duras...Lucifer...my brother stood in Alga's form...the soul consumed that's for sure..._

 _Regia knew who he was...but not that he was my brother...told this...Regia finally understood...run I screamed...but he wouldn't leave me...Regia was hoping you would show...just hold him back he thought...but it was no use I knew...for he had drank his fill..._

 _I watched as he wore Regia down...barely fighting now...so I did the last thing he and I thought I ever would again...I sunk my teeth into my brothers neck...and got just enough back to do...you're most hated spell...of all..._

 _I sent you back from where you came...and dragged myself to my dying beloved...turned back the clock of memories...he won't remember the real me...but alive you will be...I will be gone but you'll be fine...at least I thought so anyway..._

 _Did the clan really not see how much you cared and had done? No they do...they just lied and said it was you...Takashiro will believe you though so...tell him before its too late...No don't leave him...then you'll both be alone!_

 _Please Takashiro notice...they don't want to admit Alga did it...so there blaming him...I made him forget...I took away the pain...but I took the joy also...and now both you're times are frozen..._

 _I had to make it right...I heard you cast the forbidden charm to bring forth god's light...so reborn fate is a funny thing...no memories...just pain I can't explain...I'll end it, this war one day...I have to no matter the cost...if I must die...then so be it...but I'll be damned if you're insanity we'll take those I Love too brother!_

 _XXX_

Everyone aside from Regia awoke in the twilight mansion, at first the zweilts and Luka panicked but they found Takashiro watching him in the garden, he holds the Echnotch and was looking up at the sky when Toko called out.

"Yuki-Chan..." she looks worried but none as much as Takashiro.

He walks up to Yuki and asks "Did that really happen?" in reply Yuki nods his head "I sent him to infernos, I think he'll need time to think don't you?" he smiled at Takashiro. "Did you really die? Having just watched you're unborn child stolen from you..." he asked watching Yuki's reaction and his smile faded. "The Giou clan survived that night because I decided I was okay with dying if you and Regia were safe also...but I won't lie my choice to die came from mostly the feeling of being tired of losing important things, I just wanted to rest my eyes, I guess" Yuki looked down at the floor.

"Yuki..." Takashiro reached out for him but Yuki spoke frantically "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm...I'm so...so...sorry...I'm sorry...I'm..." however Luka pulled him close from behind "You have nothing to be sorry for Yuki, calm down...you've remember a lot today its bound to be too much to deal with in one day" Yuki turned and wrapped both arms around Luka and said "It hurts Luka...it hurts..."

OMG! I did it! Finally! Health is getting better now guys so I'll try to keep up the updates, let us know what you think! This chapter was hard!


End file.
